Thundercats pure
by Aili-chan
Summary: Story begging after where all was left. Thundercats continue their journey, until they meet old friend who known to be defender, part of group of protectors off the third earth. But she isn't ordinary defender and she seems to hide something from others, specially Lion-o. What it could be?
1. Episode 1 1-3

**AN: **Hello guys. This is my Thundercats (2011) fanfiction. I wasn't sure to make this since they cancelled the show, but some friends who were TC fans too said I should do it, so lift the spirit for those are sad about the news.

So, few motes before we start. There some characters that I invented myself and some came by others. I asked permission for that so I'm clear with it. All the Thundercats (2011) belong to their rightful owners.

Also I may tell you that song you'll first see I took from Tangled "Healing song".

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>It was so dark. Way too dark. You couldn't actually see anything. Or hear anything. Or so I thought so until I hear it. Someone was singing. The voice sound familiar. Like, I have heard it before. Then suddenly I saw her. She was little girl, but she looks familiar. I couldn't see her face. Before I could think further she was like growing front of my eyes. She... was like in my age. She kept singing the song. It was actually small song. All it was like this:<em>

"_**In the darker times**_

_**Calm me through the night**_

_**Always remind me of**_

_**Who we truly are**_

_**Don't give up on lies**_

_**Stay what's just and right**_

_**Always remind us be**_

_**Who we truly are**_

_**Who we truly are"**_

_Suddenly she was turning around, so I could actually see her face. But before I could actually see her, a hand with knife came out from darkness, grabs her. She tries yell to me help, but before I could get near her, knife was already cutting her throat. I tried run to stop it, but then I saw the smirk on familiar face which betrayed me._

*End of the Dream.*

Lion-o was sitting sweating, while looks around him. Everyone was sleeping quietly.

"It was just the dream..." he said to himself. Then he picks something under his shirt's collar. It was ring tied on linen rope, which he had hanging on his neck. The ring had seven different colored pearls. He holds the ring in his fingers, while has little memory of where he get it.

"I wonder...where she is..."

It has been few days after what happened to bird kingdom. Thundercats have traveled to return their friends back to their homes and now they where put camp on nearest forest to rest little while. Wilykit and Wilykat were getting fire wood with Snarf, while others stayed in camp. Meanwhile Panthro was checking on Feliner. Lion-o was sitting on the rock in his thoughts. Ever since they took others to their homes one dream has come up every night. Same girl. Same song. All the same. What does it mean? Usually sight came by sword, but is it usual that some of them come in dream. Or is it sight at all? What if it is something else? Something he must know? Others has notice his behavior recently, but didn't know why.

"Maybe you should talk to him, Tygra." said Cheetara

"Me? Why?" asked Tygra, but in that he already knew answer so, he went to Lion-o to ask.

"Everything okay?" asked Tygra. Lion-o looked at him suspiciously. There's no way he ask that unless he expects say 'I told you so'

"What are you after?" he asked.

"You're the one whose head is in the clouds. What's wrong?"

"Why you care?"

"Because you're our leader and I'm your big brother." said Tygra. "Besides when you keep something on yourself, something bad happens."

Lion-o rolled his eyes. He didn't want to argue about what's wrong. Plus Tygra had point that holding it won't help either. So he sighs loud before he started.

"I have seen this dream." He admitted

"Okay...there's nothing bad about it."

"I have seen it couple days now."

"Oh. What it is about?"

"I'm not sure. There's one little girl who sing."

"Did you saw who she was?"

"No, she has her back on me. But she sounds familiar."

"Familiar? How?"

"I'm not sure, but I believe it was back at in Thudera."

"Seriously? You think you remember her."

Before Lion-o could answer they all hear Wilykit and Wilykat screaming.

"What they got themselves into?" wondered Panthro.

"We better go check." said Lion-o and so they went after them.

Wilykit, Wilykat and Snarf during collecting firewood encountered a black beast with red eyes and it sure didn't look friendly. They started run away and scream, but the beast managed to jump front of them. They were so scared that they didn't know what to do. When beast tried attacking them, something attacked it first. Kids looked what it was and it turns out it was some light blue creature that was holding the black one down. Then someone came behind them. Someone with white cape and bow.

"Move aside. This isn't pretty to see." said stranger in female voice.

Kids did as she told while she took one of the arrows and aiming the black creature. The arrow hit right middle of its eyes and started roared before it vanished like black mist. Kids stayed watching how the beast disappeared and then at the stranger who just finished it with one arrow. The stranger turned to look at them.

"You know, this isn't proper place to move alone." she said.

"We're not alone here. We only went to pick firewood." said Wilykit.

"Without protection?"

"We can take care ourselves." said Wilykat.

"Yes, if you're in any ordinary forest. This place is territory of wolves and -foxes. The place is full of creatures such like that one."

"What it was?"

Before stranger could tell others came and by a reflect she grab the first one which was Lion-o and tackled him on ground and pointed dagger on his throat.

"Don't hurt him. He's our leader." yelled Wilykit. But then Lion-o eyes went wide as if he recognized the stranger.

"Leona?" he said. That made stranger back up. Lion-o got up and looked at the stranger.

"How you know my name?" she asked.

"It's me Lion-o."

"Lion-o?" in that she took hood of revealing herself. She was lioness with green eyes and her brown long hair was tie up with pearl line. Other amazed sawing her. It was her. When she realized Lion-o she start scream for joy and went hug him.

"I can't believe this! It's really you! You're all here!" she kept yelling for excitement.

"Yes, it's us. What are you doing here?"

"Me? What are YOU doing here?"

Thundercats told their current situation to Leona before she started greet all of them. Surprisingly she knew them all from Thudera. It turns out Leona have become defender which duties is to protect innocents on third earth. It was her faith to become one and she wished that too. They even meet her animal guider Qui, which hold the black beast. It turn out it could turn smaller and rest on Leona's shoulder.

"So, what bring you here?" asked Cheetara. Leona sighed on that question.

"I'm here to find my other defender friends."

"What happened to them?" asked WilyKat.

"Few days ago Qui resived a help-call from their guiders. A cording to elders they have come here, because this is the area of their people. I'm not sure what has happened, but they're my friends and I must help them." explained Leona.

"What the people have said?" asked Lion-o

"I haven't gone to village. I came to find guardians who're protectors of this forest. Defender Selene belonged to them before she became defender. I only found one of them. I was about to follow her to their hideout, until I heard the screaming."

"Where is it?"

"Follow me."

They followed her through the forest to until they get into hollow tree where one vixen in red, black clothes was waiting near of huge platform which probably lead to up of the tree.

"Everything alright?" asked vixen.

"Yes, it was another shadow warrior, Ruth. I also met old friends." said Leona.

In this Vixen saw Thundercats.

"Wow, will they help us?"

"We will try." said Lion-o.

"Great. The more we are, more we got a chance defeat the shadow-army. Please hop on." said Ruth meaning the huge paltaform.

"Where is this going?" asked Wilykit.

"This takes us to hideout of the guardians." said Ruth while she pulled the trigger in which made plataform to go up. "The guardians have lived here ever since fall of Lykos empire."

"Lykos?"wondered Wilykat.

"An ancient empire of Wolves and foxes." told Pantro.

"Yes, ever since the guardians have protect this forest amoung our village form evil treat such as Shadow-army."

"Shadow-army?"

"The defenders Orthrus will explain all. He knows about it."

"But I received message from Defender Fen that something was up" said Leona.

"He sent? I have been watching the forest couple days. I never knew that. I guess we'll all going to find out soon." said Ruth while they came to the top. But when they look up the whole hideout was thorn apart.

"Oh no! What happened here?" said Ruth.

"Looks like you really need a help" said Tygra. Everyone started look around. No one was found, but there wasn't any corpse either. Qui finally noted something and entered one building.

"Qui, What is it?" yelled Leoa and started to follow her guider. Others noticed this and followed. Inside the building Qui found two other greatures that floated like it did, but they looked bit different, one of them looked like small nine tailed fox and one like wolf cup

"Vulpy and Sue"

"You know them?" asked Cheetara.

"They are guiders of Defenders Selene and Fen."explained. Leona.

"Shouldn't guiders be with their defender?" asked Ruth.

"No, if they are in danger." said Leona and went to them."guys, what happened here? Where is everyone?" In this two guider rested on her shoulders in which she started saw all in past. The whole place was attacked by shadow beasts. Including Defender Selene and Fen who fight while they could, until they hid their guiders. Through all chaos, Leona saw one dark figure. She looked like wolf, but her eyes were red as blood. The vision ended in view of old palace. After that she was about fall, if her guider wouldn't have being behind her.

"What happened?" asked Tygra.

"I saw what happened here..."

"You mean like vision?" asked Lion-o.

"It's not surprise." said Panthro. "Guiders know everything what going on or what's to happened or what has. And I mean EVERYTHING. The tricky part is when they'll show it."

"The shadow army attacked here. They took everyone. They took them to some old palace..."

"Was it like this?" asked Ruth pointing old picture of the palace in wall.

"Yes. It's..."

"... palace of Lykos empire." finished Ruth.

"Why there?" asked Lion-o.

"Ever since the empire fall, every full moons, shadow-army comes out from there. It has become very dangerous place. No-one ever dares to go there."

"Where's the old palace?"asked Lion-o.

"Near here middle on the lake."said Ruth.

"Then we go when after the sunset. Tonight will be the full moons. So we have the chance." said Leona.

"Wow wow...take it easy. We know you want save your friends, but going alone there. Didn't she just said it's dangerous."

"I never said I'll go alone." said Leona. Everyone stayed quiet for that.

"Why she sounds just like you." said Tygra to Lion-o. Lion-o smirked on that, because he was kind of going to say the same.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Okay, There was chap 1. Here I like to inform you 2 things

1. If this sound bit familiar, I confess on that. since I'm not good invent much action I used some help on hidden games called Dark parables. So, yeah, I took the idea on "Red riding hood sisters" Sry ^^;

2. that I'll be put few chap at the time like episode. So, there'll be other chap coming up.


	2. Episode 1 2-3

After the sunset four figures moved to the lake. In bright moon light, the old palace of Lykos looked more haunted than an old anicent ruins. In the same moon light Leona, Lion-o, Tygra and Cheetara walked calmly to the palace by the bridge.

"There they are." said Leona pointing carriages which went inside the palace. They started to follow them, but they missed the lift bridge. On the top of the palace Leona notice the same figure who she saw in vision. The dark wolf grinned before she dissapeared into shadows.

"Now what?" asked Cheetara.

" A cording to Orthrus, another defender, there should be a secret trigger to lift bridge."

"Can these little ones go off?" asked Tygra meaning Sue which was around his neck.

"And let them find us, I don't think so." said Leona.

"Why won't you put it rest on your shoulder?" asked Lion-o who had Qui on his shoulder.

"Now your telling me?"

"Guys, I could use an eye here..." said Leona.

"You could see better if you take your hood off" said Tygra. In that Leona looked at him like she was going to punch on his nose.

"I think I found it." said Cheetara. In one of the wall had hidden closet in which inside was the trigger. But before use it there was code-lock to open it.

"Can you open it?" asked Lion-o.

"I'm not sure..." said Leona.

"Well, we could use Panthro now"

"Hey, there are three guiders and my cape to get here. Without any of these, we will be spotted on right before we could even take first step here. Plus someone needs to be on charge in hideout."

"More like watching over kids"

"I heard it!"

"How we get then this to open?" asked Lion-o. Before Leona could answer that she heard someone coming behind them. Guiders notice it too, but like usual they KNOW so, they didn't do much. Noticing that, Leona got up, walk near the bush and grab something from there. It turns out, there was young fox hidden behind it.

"And they say no one ever dares to come here"

"Let me go!"yelled Fox.

"What are doing here? You know there's a lot of dangerous dark creatures to kill you if they find you." said Leona.

"That's why, I covered myself with mud." he said. Hearing that, Leona let him go while all guiders seem to be giggling.

"Who are you?" asked Lion-o.

"I'm Raf. I'm Guardian too, but from other group."

"That still doesn't explain what are you doing here" said Leona.

"I'm here to find my friend."

"You mean your friend is there?" asked Cheetara.

"Yes, her name is Elea. She was part of the guardians too."

"Well, we are on same mission here. Other guardians were taken there too." said Tygra.

"They are?"

"Yes, but we can't get the trigger open" said Leona pointing the code-lock.

"Well, good thing I know how it works. We have these kinda things at village." said Raf and went to open the code-lock. After he pulled out the trigger and lift bridge came down. Soon all five enter the palace. All what was left from it wasn't pretty.

"If I remember right the dungeon is that way. I'll go find my friend now" said Raf.

"Wait. Take this with you." said Lion-o and give Qui. "Just in case."

"Okay. Thanks." said Raf before he went with Qui who seem to feeling icky while two others were giggling to him.

"Lion-o, have you forgot that now they find you" said Tygra

"Wiskers!" Then he felt cape on him.

"Use my cape." said Leona.

"But what about..."

"I'll take the risk. I defeat one once, remember." she said. When she took only few step, she got two mud-balls on her head. She looked behind and she guessed it was Vulpy and Sue.

"I'm going report you." she said to them. Vulpy and Sue only show up their little tongues.

Once they get to the dungeon's doors.

"How do we get it open?" asked Cheetara. But instead of answer, Leona already had opened the door.

"Shall we?" she asked.

Inside the dungeon was horrible. There were some rotten bodies, of prisoners who were left there to die. Vulpy and Sue were about to throw up before Leona warned to report that too. Soon they found the cell were all the guardians and Defender Selene and Defender Fen. Selene was was blond vixen with ponytail and red/black dress. Fen was brown wolf with dark blue ninja outfit.

"Selene! Fen!" yelled Leona.

"Leona, How you got here?" asked Selene.

"I got your message. Where's Orthrus?"

"He disappeared few days before the attack." said Fen.

"We need to get you all out." said Lion-o, but once again Leona already had open the cell door.

"Okay, seriously. How you do that?" asked Tygra.

"Talk later. We need to go."

"But we are weak. If we go, we'll be spotted." said Selene.

"What we do then?" asked Cheetara.

"There might be way. The shadow-army used magic portal to get into hideout." Said Fen.

"How we do that?" asked Lion-o.

"There should be in ancient library. Sue will take you there." said Fen.

"What will happened then to Tygra? Sue is keeping him hidden." asked Lion-o.

"Hold on..." said Leona. She took some mud off her hair and put it on Tygra's face. "There. Now they won't spot you."

Sue sounded like it was going to say 'eww...' before it landed on Leona's shoulders. Then Leona grab on Lion-o's arm to go look for the spell.

"Why you do that?" he asked.

"I always have wanted to do that to him." she said.

"Since when?"

"Since the childhood." she said smiling.

They followed Sue on other side of the palace where they get in to ballroom.

"Now where from here?" asked Lion-o.

Right then Sue noticed something behind old curtain. But by how it started act it means something unpleasant.

"There's something there." said Leona and moved slowly to the curtain. She was preparing her bow and arrow whatever it was behind there. When she moved curtain aside it took both in shock. It was dead body. But unlike rest of the corpse this seem to be dead only one days. It was wolf with red/black outfit.

"Who he is?" asked Lion-o.

"Teren. Leader of the east-guardians." said Leona noticing the symbols on his thorn shirt. "Selene is not going to like this."

"She knows him?" asked Lion-o.

"Old friend. I only knew by name." said Leona. Then she notice paper in his hands. She took it to look what it was. It was the spell they were looking for.

"Did you find it?"

"Yes, it simple but I need some ingredients."

"Like what?"

"Mirror and crystal. Mirror should reflect moon light to the crystal and between that there should be some item to tell where to go."

"Where we find those?" asked Lion-o. Leona look on Sue and luckily it knew to show them where to find them. The crystal was in main hall. The mirror was there too, but it needs to place in right place to reflect the moon light. The item to they need was piece of clothing of the guardians.

"Let's go then." said Lion-o.

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"We can't leave him." said Leona meaning dead body of the guardian leader. "Other must know about this."

"But how we carry him?" asked Lion-o. Leona went looked while before she went to thron off old curtain to cover the body.

"Sue, get bigger." she said to guider.

"But Leona..."

"I still have some mud. I won't be notice."she said while moved the cover body on Sue's back.

Soon they moved to the main hall. Others where waiting from other side of the room hiding. The mirror was there too, so Cheetara had to move quickly and put it in it's place before anyone could notice. Luckily only one shadow guard passed by and didn't notice much.

The mirror was in it's place now and was reflecting light to the crystal. Leona had no choice,but take piece of fabric of the cover body. Once the fabric came middle of the light ray portal opened near the hide out. All these who were weak went first just in case. Then rest started go through one by one. In no time all of them had pass through the portal except Leona, Lion-o and Fen.

"What's wrong?" asked Fen.

"we need to wait Raf." said Lion-o.

"Raf, is here? Alone?" asked Fen.

"Qui is with him. So he must know where we are." said Leona.

It was then when they heard running. It was Raf who was holding young vixen who probably was Elea while ride on Qui.

"They're after us. Hurry!" yelled Raf.

"Qui, get them out!" ordered Leona.

Qui did as was told and run through the portal. After that so Fen. Before Lion-o went through that Leona took one of her arrows to aim mirror.

"What'are you doing?" he asked.

"Make sure they won't follow us." she said before she shot. In matter of seconds Leona pushed her and Lion-o through the portal while mirror get broke.

They got through the portal, but as Leona pushed both of them, they landed on ground.

"There... we're safe." said Leona.

"Right..." said Lion-o. Then both realize something Leona was on Lion-o and only few inches away to kiss him. She start to blush right when they heard Guiders looking at them. In fact everyone was. Including Ruth, Panthro, Wilykit and Wilykat.

"Is this the reason why I didn't come?" said Panthro.

In that Leona got of from Lion-o both blushing even more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Here come the next ...


	3. Episode 1 3-3

AN: In this comes the whole plan and drama. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>In hideout all the weak one have been taken to village, while the rest have stayed in hideout to talk what to do next. Thanks to Elea, who was saved, told who they were up against. It turns out shadow army was obeying someone called shadow queen. By what was told her appearance, she was the one Leona saw in vision and on top of the palace. Everyone was talking in meeting room.<p>

"Did you see Orthrus?" asked Leona.

"I only saw him few times, while I was tortured by shadow queen. She seems to want him alive." said Elea. Leona sighed on that not only by relief if not also that he is still there. Then she look on outside where Fen was comforting Selene who was still crying. The news of Teren, leader of this guardian group was shock to everyone. Especially to Selene. By what Elea told, she, Selene and Teren were childhood friends. They were like brother and sisters for each other. Elea probably saw who he was killed, and cried for that already.

While they were talking another guider fly down to the table something with it.

"Lou?" asked Leona.

"It it...?" asked Lion-o.

"Orthrus's guider, yes. Lou, is Orthrus okay?" Lou only show it's tiny paw meaning there other thing to know. It sat middle of the table and put disk front and open it. It had hollow-message. There was female jackal white hair and white outfit.

"Elder Ceres." recognized Leona. In that even Fen and Selene came to look what it was.

"_Greeting Defenders_" said elder. "_guider Lou has informed us elders of the situation you have. It turns out this is big problem._"

"It is?" asked Selene.

"_By what Lou has told us, shadow queen is planning to bring eternal night to let her army to take over the third earth. This could effect a lot on everyone who seeks help from powers of darkness. Including the ancient ones._"

"Mum-ra..." said Leona. Thundercats were surprised how serious this affect on their mission as well.

"_A cording to myths of canine kingdom. There might be one way to how Shadow queen will do it._" continued Elder Ceres.

"The five moon orbs" said Fen.

"_Yes. Long time ago before empire Lykos we canines received five moon orbs, to our festivals. But there came warning; if five orbs are combined with moon water, there'll be eternal is why became well known Lykos empire, Dog, kingdom, Vulpus village. But that was when shadow army was born._"

"It was?" asked Tygra.

"_Not long after, black wolf named Shan wanted take over all the kingdoms he asked for other moon orbs. Everyone refused on his offer in which he started to go battle with each one of them. But he was defeated by defender and by punishment he was send to other dimension. It wasn't long after he lured one to open the portal to dimension from Lykos empire. Shan had changed into Shadow king and sent his army through the portal to the Lykos empire._"

"That was when the empire fall" explained Fen to others.

"_The moon orbs of Lykos was lost back then. But we recently had message from dog kingdom that their moon orb was stolen as well._"

"The guardians took care of two of them, but they took ours." said Ruth.

"That means there's two orbs left." count Wilykat. "Where are they?"

"One is with the west-guardians. I belong to them. I could go talk to them." said Raf.

"_The last orb was giving to defender who came to save remaining in Lykos empire. We asked Lou to bring it to you_." said Elder. In that Lou showed the moon orb. It was like blue stone with moon inside it. "_Remember this, Shadow queen needs all five orbs and moon water to bring eternal night. Don't let it happen._"

"We will, ma'am." said Fen.

"And Defender Leona..." said elder Ceres. In this Leona looked on her. "Even if you have finished your tasks, your heart is wounded by what has happened these past weeks don't let them get inside you." she said before the message ended. After the message Leona left the meeting room with moon orb.

Outside Leona looked on the direction where the ancient palace was and sometimes on the moon orb. Then she heard steps to coming at her. She turn around to notice it was Lion-o.

"Everything okay" he asked.

"I'm fine..." she answered. Lion-o came stand next to her.

"So, defender Orthrus. Does he means a lot to you?" he asked.

"He was like father to me." she said. "I don't lose another one." Lion-o stayed quiet on that. Leona both parents were defenders, but died in battle when she was young.

"Did Orthrus lived in Lykos?" he asked.

"Yes. He was it's king. He was different back then. Enjoyed the life, maybe too much. But all changed when shadow army came."

"The elder said that defender came to help. Who was it?"

"It was my father." she said. Lion-o was bit surprised by that. "It was his first mission has defender. But he talked about it. I can now see why. All he ever from that was this moon orb. I thought it was an old jewel."

"We will save him."he said. In this she looked on his face. "We will stop this before it's too late."

Leona smiled little on those words. It kinda remind her days in Thundera, since she had to live there after parents died, since only relative lived there. She only had that and Lion-o. And? But haven't say it yet she thought. Maybe now could be chance... or not. Time try.

"Lion-o, remember when..."

"Guys!" heard voice of Tygra. "Raf came with other moon orb. He also got information where we can find moon water."

"Really?... we are on our way." answered Lion-o. "I'm sorry, where were you?"

"Never-mind." she said smiling outside, but cursing inside.

A cording to Raf's leader the moon water was in hidden shrine that only guardian leaders knew. It was hidden on the small cave that was close to the lake where palace was. It was well secured, but luckily also defenders get access to the shrine. Once it was opened there were stairs that lead to the underground. There was wide room as shrine for the moon.

"You seem to like moon a lot." said Wilykat while look around.

"Kat!"

"It's okay, Leona." said Fen. "We wolves always had habit to celebrate in moon light."

"Okay, where you could keep moon water?" asked Tygra.

"Actually only leaders knows that." said Ruth.

"Well, that help much." said Panthro. Meanwhile Wilykit was was looking the statue which represents the moon. It looked more like beautiful maiden actually, but there was something wrong about it.

"What is it, Kit?" asked Wilykat.

"There's something wrong about that? She looked different at hideout."

"I see what you mean but what?" both keep wondering until they got it. On walls in hideout she was holding crystal ball. They start look around where could it be, before Snarf came playing with guiders with ball.

"Guys, this is no time for games." said Selene. It was then Kit and Kat realized the ball.

"That's it!" they yelled. Everyone look on them.

"That ball must to go the hand of the statue." said Kat.

"Are you sure?" asked Lion-o.

"We saw pictures of it. We know it."

"I think they are right. I saw some of them too." said Panthro.

"Let try then." said Tygra.

Wilykat jump up on the statue while Slene pick up the ball and give it to him. Once he place it on the hand, hidden locker open. Wilykit when to look what was there. She pick up something and show to everyone.

"I have it!"

"Well done." said Lion-o.

"Indeed well done..." heard vicious female voice behind all of them. Before they could turn around shadow was already going to behind Kit. She yelp when she felt arm around her and hand taking the moon water. Then it was clear who it was. It was shadow queen. No, wait it was Elea, but she wasn't vixen anymore she was Wolf in bloody red eyes. Shadow queen was Elea. No one couldn't believe their eyes.

"Yes, with moon water I can combine moon orbs and eternal Night may begin."

"Elea, How could you! You killed Teren!" yelled Selene.

"I trusted you..." said Raf.

"You'll pay for this!" yelled Ruth and tried Attack her, but out of the shadows came shadow warriors surrounding them all. One hit Ruth and other went took the others moon orb. Everyone prepared to fight, while Leona was ready aim her arrows on Shadow queen.

"Let her go!" she said. But then she felt something "No... not now..." whatever it was she started hold on her side while fall on her knees.

"What's the matter, defender? Feeling weak?" mocked Shadow queen. "Is it an old wound from latest mission? Now who would've done such a thing?"

Leona was feeling weak every second now. Lion.o notice it and tried to go help, but was blocked by one of the shadow warriors.

"Well, at least I got defender less to take care" said the queen and look one of the warrior "Kill her..." shadow beast run at Leona ready put it's teeth on her.

"Leona!"

Then from up vines surround Leona covering her like shield. Shadow beast had to get back.

"What?" wondered Shadow queen. Then from the stairs came young white dog girl. She had golden hair, holding white staff and dressed in white shirt and red dress.

"I won't let hurt her." she said.

"Rose?" yelled Selene when she notice her.

"Rose? The ancient princess of canine kingdom? You really think you can stop me?" said Queen. "Get her!" she ordered more shadow creatures on her. In that Rose only hold the staff front of them, before her eyes started to glow pink. The glow was also effecting on Leona's left hand and made Lion-o armor to upgrade.

"What the..." said lion-o and looked what was going on.

Soon Rose hit her staff on ground making every shadow warrior disappear.

"This isn't over!" said queen while hold Kit.

"Let go of my sister!" yelled Kat.

"If you want her back alive bring me the last orb!" said the queen before she disappeared in shadows with Kit.

"Oh no..." said Cheetara.

"This is not good" said Panthro.

"LEONA!"

Everyone turn around to see what was happening. Lion-o was holding Leona, who was unconscious.

"Leona, wake up!" yelled Lion-o, but she was like something was eating her inside. "LEONA!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So, here was the Episode 1. I actually planned 1-2 episode, but then I decided let you guys get to read already. So, until next episode.


	4. Episode 2 1-3

**_AN:_** Okay. Here come Episode 2. At this point I like to say sorry for writing errors there be

But please enjoy and reviews me to know is good.

* * *

><p>In shrine was tense mood. Everyone looked on Leona. She didn't respond in anything. Lion-o still tried wake her up, but nothing. Even Selene and Fen were worried. Guiders seem to talk what to do, but they seem to know what is going to be reaction if they tried wake her by water, by bad smell, by biting or by electrifying her.<p>

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Kat.

"We don't know..." said Fen.

Rose was looking by side, until she notice something on Leona. On her side actually. She came close to see it well. When she was about touch it hand grab hers in second. Everyone first scared before Leona started open her eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"With us? You're the one was like dead few minutes ago." said Fen.

"Was I?"

"What's that on your side?" asked Rose.

"Nothing!" said Leona while she get up and tried cover it. "One question, what you do here?"

"I came here with Lou, but I went first tell village to prepare just in case for shadow army." said Rose.

"Okay, good." said Leona.

"Why queen called you princess?" asked Wilykat.

"Long story. I'll tell you later" said Leona.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Tygra.

"I'm fine." she said. "Don't we have bigger problems to handle here? Shadow queen... No, Elea has four moon orbs, moon water and Kit to have last orb."

"I can't believe she did that to us" said Raf. Everyone was quiet for while for what just happened. But for Leona situation seen new to her.

"I'll go there." she said.

"Leona, Don't be fool..." said Selene.

"Well, you can't go there either. I go get Kit and Orthrus out of there."

"You'll get killed."

"I have survived from the worse." said Leona and start go up by stairs.

"We go with you." said Cheetara.

"NO!" yelled Leona and hit the wall.

Everyone stayed quiet by that. Her punch went through the wall. While she took it out, her hand had many cuts.

"I go alone. Ruth, inform west guardians for help and get them ready for fight."

"Why me?"

"Could you tell them about shadow queen?" asked Leona. In that Ruth knew what she meant.

"I'll do it."

In that Leona keep going up while Qui followed her. Lion-o stayed looking after her. Something was up.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Tygra.

"It's because what happened to her few days ago." said Selene.

"What you mean?" asked Panthro.

"Rule number 3. Every defender deal his/hers race issues." said Rose.

"Own race?" asked Cheetara.

"Yes. Like here it's up us to take care wolves and foxes, Leona is up on everything that has to do with cats. Reptile defender on reptiles, bird defender on birds, etc." said Selene.

"What about it?"

"Have you ever asked; how cat gets into pit in dog kingdom?" said Fen. Thundercats stayed quiet

"Dog kingdom? Pit? You mean..." asked Panthro.

"Where Lion-o and Wilykat?" asked Cheetara. In that everyone looked around. Lion-o and Wilykat were gone. And So, was Lou. Fen and Selene looked their guider which first tried look they knew nothing, but then they sighed for defeat, because they do KNOW everything that happened.

"They went after her, with Lou." said Fen, once Sue told him.

While Leona keep walking back to the palace of Lykos, Lion-o and Wilykat followed with Lou in good distance. Lion-o already told Kat that only way to get there is by guider, defenders cape or cover self with mud. So, Kat put some mud on him. Not much, but not less either.

"Something is worrying her..." said Lion-o quietly.

"How you know?" asked Wilykat.

"She always acts like nothing isn't wrong, when she knows something bad. Like...back at Thundera."

"So, she doesn't like tell something. That doesn't mean she can ask help."

"_Ever since she came live in Thundera she never hasn't asked."_ heard voice. Lion-o and Kat hide because they thought someone was behind them and Leona could have heard it, but there wasn't any.

"_It's me. Down here."_ heard again. They looked and it turn out to be Lou.

"Cool. You can talk."said Kat quietly.

"_Of course we can talk. How else we tell defenders of everything."_

"But isn't it that only defender can hear you?" asked Lion-o.

"Yes, but we guiders know all about stones too. Even that, by the spirit stone we can speak to others too."

"Spirits stone..." wondered Lion-o and look the stone. Rigth then they heard familiar voice.

"I know you're there." said Leona. In that Lion-o and Wily kat came out from hiding. "What're you doing here?"

"We..."

"I want find my sister" said Wilykat.

"It's too dangerous."

"I don't care! She is my sister! Should you know it better!"

Leona stayed quiet on that. She knew the story of kids. She find them, while she lived in Thundera. She was passing by in allies of Thundera found them. She always came to look on them and give some money, so they won't steal.

She knew there's no way to change Kat's mind. Then she looked on Lion-o.

"Look... I know how much this means to you, but I want help." he said to her. Leona looked on Qui and then on Lou. Both looked back at her, since they know what has to be done. She sighed on this. Was hard to say was it by defeat or because she really didn't want this to happen.

"Fine. Let's go" she said. So they continue their way into Palace of Lykos.

* * *

><p><strong>EPISODE CONTINUES IN NEXT CHAP<strong>


	5. Episode 2 2-3

**AN: ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>In time they were once more inside palace of Lykos. Everything looked creepy like did in first palace. Qui tried hide on Wily kat pcoket, since then Wilykat doesn't need to be covered in mud. Lou in other hand walked calmly. As if it was more mature the others. But this time there wasn't any guards.<p>

"Something is up..." said Lion-o.

_"No, they're preparing to attack."_ said Lou. _"Once the queen unites the moon orbs, the entire shadow army will attack into third earth."_

"Which is why she needs the last orb." said Wilykat.

"Yes."

Leona was looking on the orb. It was the one which her father had after he came to help back at those days. She always like to watch the orb, when she was little, because it was her father's first mission. She wasn't sure could she really gave it up. Lion-o notice what she was worring about.

"I'm sure he would understand this..." he said.

"I know..." she said.

They kept going inside the palace. Thanks to Lou they knew where to go. Soon they came to throne room where the portal to shadow king prison was still open.

"How the shadow king got it open?" asked Wilykat.

"_Tricked that guy to open it."_ pointed Lou on dead body that only had now was it's clothes and bones.

"What made him do it?"

"_Riches... Glory... girls..."_

"What?" asked Lion-o.

"You don't want to know." said Leona quickly."what ever he wanted he didn't get it. He was first one to die."

"So, we must go through here?" asked Wilykat and looked the portal.

"_To get your sister and Orthrus, yes."_ said Lou.

"Let's go then." said Lion-o. All three entered with guiders inside the portal. In other side place looked so unbalanced. Entire place had platforms separated from each other.

"Did he made this?" asked Kat.

"_No. But he made his throne there."_ pointed Lou on biggest platform that flout on top of the others.

"How we get there?" asked Lion-o.

Leona looked while around them, before she tried jump on the nearest platform.

"Leona, what are you doing?" asked Wilykat.

"We have to use these to get there." she said.

"It could take hours to get there." said Lion-o.

"We don't have options here."said Leona.

"_We could fly you up there."_ said Lou.

"Or that." said Leona annoyed.

Getting up sure took time, when by flying. Lou and Qui had to rest couple of time before they get up there. On the platform was the throne of the shadow king and himself sitting on it. One side of it was one cage where Kit was and other side was Orthrus chained. Leona tried run to them, but Lion-o pulled her back so, Shadow king won't wake up.

"_He won't wake up. He is dead."_ said Lou.

"He is?" asked Wilykat. Lou points shadow king who had arrow on him.

"Who did it?" asked Lion-o.

"_Elea. Before she turned into shadow queen."_ said Lou and start walking to it's master. Lion-o and Wilykat were shock to hear that, but Leona already had the idea what happened. They moved to them, in which Kit notice them first.

"Kat! Lion-o! Leona! I'm here." she yelled.

"Sssh. Quiet, before she comes." said Leona. Wilykit cover her mouth while Wilykat started pick the lock of her cage. Meantime Leona went look on Orthrus. He was white wolf with long hair in pigtail and dressed in black outfit.

"How is he?" asked Leona.

"He is alive. But tired after many tries escape." said Lou.

"Step aside." said Lion-o and took his sword out. With it he cut the chains off in which Orthrus fall on Lou. Once Kat had got Kit from cage Orthrus started to open his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Orthrus, are you okay?" asked Leona.

"Leona? What you're doing... The orbs! Does she have them?" he asked.

"Only one is left..." said Leona.

"We need to get out of here, before..." said Orthrus before they all heard evil laugh from the throne. There shadow figure was begin clear, but before that it went straight to at Leona pushing her backwards.

"LEONA!" yelled everyone.

After it shadow went back to the throne where stand Elea as shadow queen with the final moon orb.

"Yes!" she re joyed. "the final moon orb is mine. "The eternal night will soon begin and my shadow army will take the entire third earth."

"No!" yelled Leona and tried to stop her, but shadow queen only moved her hand to make sharped shadows crystals, which made many cuts on her. Leona had to stop, because one the crystals hit on her side. While she looked on the queen, when she disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>EPISODE CONTINUES IN NEXT CHAP<strong>


	6. Episode 2 3-3

_**AN: ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p>Others went to look on Leona. She was cover with cuts all over, while she was holding her side.<p>

"You had it with you?!" asked Orthrus.

"Elder Ceres gave it. If it would have stayed in the city she would have destroy it" said Leona.

"What we're going to do?" asked Wilykit.

"You kids go tell others to come here. And then you stay outside the portal." ordered Orthrus.

"Yes, sir." they both said before they go.

"What about Leona?" asked Lion-o.

"Lou, get bandages to Leona. Let us know when you're done." said Orthrus. In this Lou entered into Orthrus sleeveless coat and came from it with bandages before it start fly with Qui around Leona.

"What they're doing?" asked Lion-o.

"Check her wounds and ties them up."

"What mean by 'let us know'?"

"They might need undress her. Guiders are very strict in these things." said Orthrus. Lion-o looked confused about that and tried look on the guider, but Orthrus moved his head away. "don't do it. They'll come on you."

Lion-o and Orthrus walk to the edge of the platform to see when others come.

"What actually happened here?" asked Lion-o.

"You mean by dead body of Shadow king, right" said Orthrus. Lion-o nodded on that. Orthrus sighed on that, since it wasn't good story, but it's good to know the situation here.

Orthrus told that reason why he, Fen and Selene came was, because the guardians on the east-side where choosing new leader. There was two candidates Teren and Elea. Even if they competing against each other they still were friends and Selene was wishing good luck for both. But it seem like it was obvious that Teren will be choose. Elea knew why, because she was girl. She wanted to prove herself. It was when Orthrus suggested if one mission with defender could help out. So, he and Elea went passing through the woods, until Lou remind Orthrus of something. It turn out that Orthrus sword "Night Cutter" was still in ruins of Lykos empire. Orthrus knew it would be dangerous to go there, but elders have already told him once that one he must go get it back. Because it has passed to leader to leader in generations in Lykos. Orthrus was last leader of Lykos, so sword belonged to him. He tried tell not to go, but Lou and Elea where already on their way into the ancient palace of Lykos. When they get there, the shadow warriors had the sword in their hands to take to their master. Lou told that if Shadow king has it the the entire canine race will be in danger. So, they followed them through the portal into Shadow king prison. Once they get to his throne, Orthrus order to let go of the sword. But shadow king didn't care and was going to kill him. But right then Elea shot the arrow on him right to his heart. In his last strength he sat on hit throne and gave his evil grin before he said that he may die, but darkness will come. In his last breath shadows leaved his body and moved onto Elea. Once it surround her, she started to change her appearance into wolf and her eyes turn red. Orthrus tried talk to her, but she was full of anger of not been taken serious and decide to prove it by taking over third earth. Orthrus tried stop her, but she already ordered many shadow warriors to defeat him. In his last work he ordered Lou to take his sword and warn the elders on what was going to happened.

"Then Elea was taken by shadows?" asked Lion-o.

"She is still in there, but the shadows hold on her anger against everyone." said Orhtrus. "You already have seen it is when anger take over you, it will make part of the darkness."

Lion-o knew what meant and look down.

"Is there way to stop her then?"

"Could be" heard voice Leona behind them. They turn around seeing her cover with bandages " but it seems like if we try kill her, shadows only go look for another owner to use."

"Is there way to remove it?" asked Lion-o.

"We don't know."said Leona.

Then they heard others to come. Tygra, Cheetara, Penthro, Selene, Fen, Raf, Ruth and group of guardians of west side came with Sue and Vulpy pulling carriage. Once they all were on top platform, Orthrus became explain situation.

"It will be only matter time before shadow queen combines the moon orbs and has made eternal night to third earth. I know were she is going to do it. There one way to stop her, but that must be done by one of you. The rest of us will cover the back. Who like to..."

"I'll do it." said Leona. Everyone looked at her. Not that she shouldn't, but can she. "I can handle her."

"You know the risk if you kill her" said Orhtrus.

"I know where to aim. I won't miss it."said Leona. All guiders nodded that it must be done.

"Very well." continued Orthrus. "Remember, we only take care the warriors. Everything lies in our hands. For all fallen kingdoms. Canine, Thundera, Lyko. For third earth."

"For Third earth!" yelled fen raising his weapon up. And with so did Selene and Leona. In that guardians roared ready to battle. Then Orthrus turn to Lion-o.

"You'll go with her make sure nothing happens to her."

"I understand." said Lion-o.

Then Orthrus to Rose who give him his sword "night cutter". Once he took it form it's holder, an armor in black and white became appear around him with wolf helmet.

They started walk to the throne,once Orthurs used his sword to cut through. Behind it there was shadow queen with her army. She notice the intruders

"Kill them" she ordered.

The shadow army attacked and so did the guardians. Through the battle Qui took Leona And Lion-o near the shadow queen. Shadow queen was already preparing the orbs. Leona took her arrow to aim at her direction.

"Don't try kill her or the shadows take you." remind Lion-o.

"I know. He would understand..." said Leona tear coming from her eye. Then Lion-o realize what was her target. But before she could shot the arrow one of shadow beast attack them leaving bad cut in Leona's arm. Lion-o stab the beast with his sword and went to look on Leona.

"Come on! We act fast!" said Lion-o.

"I can't... my arm." she cried. Qui started to look at it and went to inside Leona's cape to look something. But then someone took the bow and arrow and started aim at Shadow queen.

"Raf!" yelled Lion-o who notice who it was. "Don't kill her. Elea is still there."

"I know..." he said while aimed "I'm sorry, Elea."

That when he shot the arrow. Queen looked at their direction, but her eyes weren't red if not her own, as if she tried to hold herself.

The arrow didn't went on her if not on one the orbs. And not just any if not the one that was given to Leona's father. Once orbs went broke, came huge explosion that made the entire place tremble.

"The entire realm is collapsing!" informed Selene. "We need leave this place."

"Lou, you and guider make sure everyone get out from here" ordered Orthrus. In this Lou, Sue and Vulpy went down fast as could and made themselves into some kind of mattress that had slide that lead to the portal. After it everyone jump out from top platform on them.

"You had to be kidding me..." said Panthro before he was push off the edge.

Lion-o was holding Leona while Qui was treating her wound.

"Raf!" yelled Lion-o while was looking young fox. But once he did he find him near Elea. The explosion was too much for her.

"I didn't want this to happened." she said. "All I wanted to prove to be best like the rest."

"I always act without thinking..." said Raf holding her "but I'm not going to lose you again."

"Raf, We must go!" yelled Lion-o. Raf and Elea look on them with smile in their face. Leona looked on them when Elea said the last words.

"Thank you for saving me..."

Then the platform start to fell apart. Qui started to tell them to go now. Lion-o turn around but looked behind where Raf and Elea still where leaving their goodbyes before Lion-o run to the edge while hold Leona. The falling was quick then getting up once they were near the portal Qui get bigger taking Lion-o and Leona on him and other guiders. They get out from portal right when entire place collapsed and portal shut down for good.

Next day, the guardians and villagers had memorial for those who had fall. In the list where Teren, Raf and Elea. After that Orhtrus named Ruth as new leader of east-side. Thundercats looked from aside the ceremony. It turn out one moon orb was left, for the festivals. Then came time when Thundercats had to continue their journey and did the defender.

"Where you'll be going?" asked Wilykat while they were walking to Feliner,while defender ride on their guiders.

"We had go get report to elder in Hidden Paradise." said Fen.

"What that?" asked Wilykit.

"It their kingdom." said Panthro. "only defenders know where it is."

"Exactly."said Selene.

During the talking Leona seem to be sad. Lion-o notice it and went near her

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm okay..."

"You don't like okay."

"I'll be fine. You'll be going on to look for last stone and kick some reptile butt and..." she said and tried sound cheerful, but Lion- o knew she tried hide her tears and put his hand on hers.

"You're not good goodbyes, aren't you." he said. Leona looked away to hide tears, which she couldn't hold anymore. Soon came the time where they went apart. Thundercats stayed while saying goodbye, while when guider get up into sky. Leona look down at them, until they disappeared in forest.

"You can go with them if you want" said Rose who was riding with Orthrus.

"I can't. What would happen when they know..."

"They already know. Well, except him." said Fen.

"But..."

"Oh cut it out and go." said Orthrus. "You like him and he like you. Now is time to say it. Go."

Leona looked on her friends who looked on her. Small smile came to her when she ordered Qui to go down.

"Let us know we you need us!" yelled Rose after her.

Thundercats just came to Feliner, when they notice something to coming down. Once they who it was, Wilykit and Wilykat and hug Leona once she came down from Qui.

"Does this mean you'll come with us?" asked Cheetara.

"Well, you could use someone who the places where you're going." said Leona.

"Is that only reason?" asked Tygra looking on Lion-o.

"Um... well..." tried said Leona, until she looked on Qui, who was like waiting big finale. "How about we get going before. Mum-ra gets the stone."

In that Qui was going all 'what was that all about' when nothing didn't happened. Everyone laughed on that, well, mostly Cheetara , Tygra nd Panthro, because they already knew why she really came.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:<em>** Okay. Here was the episode 2. I'll go now on next episode. I once again apologies of writing errors. Remember review. So I know how is my story. Thank you.


	7. Episode 3 1-2

**AN:** Here the Episode 3. Please enjoy and review

* * *

><p>In Black Pyramid huge roar of disappointment was heard by all desert. And for good reason, Mum-ra was furious. Even if he got tech stone, Thundercats have war stone and spirit stone. The last stone, must be his. But he didn't have book of omens either. Without it he doesn't know where it is. So far he has spied on Thundercats to see where they went to get the stones, but now luck was out. He didn't find them. As if they disappeared from third earth. But that's impossible. They never knew he was spying on them. They don't know any magic that could do that either. Something was up. Last time he spot them was at shadow forest. But he couldn't watch any further, because there was light around it. He almost get blind. He couldn't stand the light. This was stronger then sun. And now it was with the Thundercats.<p>

"At this rate. They'll get the last stone." he said. Then he looked to the corner where someone was standing in shadows. "I hope you have done what I ask you to do."

"No worries, master." heard feminine voice of the traitor. "It's working as we speak." she said while showed something that look like tracking devise and it already was showing the one location.

Somewhere in other forest, Thundercats were camping. Panthro and Tygra have tried fix feliner so it could read the Book of Omens like they had in tank.

"I kind of start miss the tank." said Panthro.

"We could built it once we find good place to make it." said Tygra.

Meantime, outside the feliner Cheetara was preparing the camp, while Wilykat and Wilykit were playing Qui. Ever since Leona came with them, kids had new playmate. When Qui was big they could try to clime on him slide down from other side. Snarf in other hand loved to take nap on Qui's back or tail, because it was soft and warm. Lion-o was looking for Leona, because she left without telling where to

"It's not like her to go without telling where." he said.

"She probably went to hunt. As defender she should know what could be eatable." said Cheetara.

"She could have told us." said Lion-o getting more worried. Qui tried said something, but they hear was whining and wiping.

"What did you say?" asked Wilykat. Qui looked at the kids as asking to go off, because he goes for small form. Wilykit pick Snarf up, in which he start pout. Qui became smaller and flied to Lion-o to touch spirit stone.

"_I meant that She went pick firewood. And she did told me to say so to you."_ said Qui.

"Then why you didn't?" asked Wilykat.

"_You start clime on me and I didn't want spoil the fun."_ said Qui.

"Picking firewood? We usually do that?" said Kit.

"_She thought it would be good to get some to you."_

"But why not telling us?" asked Lion-o.

"_You know the answer. You just don't remember."_

Lion-o think for while what it was, but he couldn't remember. Then Leona came with the firewood

"Leona, we expected you went to hunt." said Wliykat.

"Me? I thought..."

"Leona, it would nice if you sometimes asks us." said Cheetara. "What is that afraid to ask?"

"Nothing. You were all occupied and I was thinking to go get firewood, while you're done."

"Does this mean we have to go for hunt?" asked WilyKat while look Wilykit both looking worried.

"No, No it's okay. I can go." said Leona. "I already know what is eatable." said Leona awkwardly. "Qui, Come." in this Qui went with her back to woods. Lion-o, now knew something was troubling her.

Leona was at lake catching fishes. She was good with bow and arrow that could actually catch any fish by one shot.

"Is something wrong?" heard question behind her. She turned around to notice it was Lion-o.

"I'm fine..."

"You keep saying that every time I ask you. You're not acting like everything is fine." he said. Leona stopped aiming and sat on the nearest rock.

"What you want?" she asked while looked down.

"I want know, what wrong with you. You keeping all to yourself."

"You do that too." she said

"Okay, yes. I do that too, but only because I don't want get everyone worried."

"I remember it was because they would think you're crazy." she point up.

"And that..."

Leona smiled bit about that, but it didn't last long.

"Leona, what is that you're afraid of?"

"I... I just..." it was all she could say, before up and run away crying. Lion-o tried go after her, but Qui came with the prey.

"_Let her go. She needs to be alone."_

"Could you tell what is wrong with her?"

"_She is afraid of losing your trust."_

"My trust."

"_Not, just you, all of you. After what you went through, she fears you won't be able to trust her."_

"How she know what... have you told her?"

"_Told her? Do you know many time she asked me how are you. 'Are they okay? Did they get it? Is everything alright?' I could hardly eat or sleep."_

"Have you told everything?" asked Lion-o feeling bit awkward.

"_Nah. I just told the necessary. But we were at mountain Plun-Darr and Avista."_

"You where?"

"_Yes. And we knew what happened there. After that, she started afraid will you be able to trust any one after been betrayed twice."_

"But we use to be friends..."

"_Grune and Panthro were friends too, but yet still he became greed and betrayed everyone."_

"But she is Defender. Why not trust her?"

"_True. But sometimes defender must do something that it's against it's own race."_

Lion-o stayed quiet. He knew now why Leona so afraid of. He wants to trust her, he really do, but Qui kind of had point there.

Later in the night everyone have already ate and where about turn in for the night. Wilykat and Wily kit wanted sleep with Qui, so they keep asking from Leona, until she said yes.

"But be careful. He moves a lot while sleeps."

"Okay!" said Kids.

"Where you will sleep?" asked Tygra.

"I have use to sleep outside." said Leona. Qui then had remember something and went into Leona's cape, but she pulled it out.

"No, Qui. I'm not use it."

"_But you usually sleep on me..."_

"I can sleep outside, without it, thank you." she said. In that Qui went back to kids letting them get some sleep.

"You know, you could sleep at tent." said Cheetara.

"No, it's okay. I want to look up before I sleep." said Leona before she pick the spot and lay down. Lion-o, Tygra, Cheetara and Panthro stayed wake while. Not because they didn't felt sleepy if not because they were worried.

"Qui said it's because she fears that we don't trust her." said Lino-o.

"That is bit expected, but reason to be afraid of." said Tygra.

"She probably knows what has happened to us." said Cheetara.

"But she is Defender. There no reason to be trusted." said Panthro.

"That what I said. But Qui remind of you Grune." said Lion-o.

"I know he had that coming, I just didn't expected him to betrayed entire Thundera."

"Qui told that sometimes Defender must decides something against her own race."

"It's more like 'each defender takes care his/her own race issues'." said Tygra.

"How you know?"

"When you and Wilykat went after her, Defender Fen told about something that happened to her."

"What you mean?"

"She was at dog kingdom before us."

"Dog kingdom? What..."

Right then Qui's eyes went open and get up making Snarf to go off and kids wake up. Then it flied into Feliner.

"What a..." said Panthro. Then they heard some noises inside there.

"Oh no don't..." yelled Panthro and run inside. Leona wake up by the noises and went look what it was. Before she get there, Panthro angrily came out already with Qui who seem to hold something.

"I swear, I didn't..." she tried said.

"I know! It's your pet who went messing with the plane." said Panthro and drop Qui in her arms.

"_I'm no pet! That plane is needing a huge upgrade. Be lucky I managed made some."_

"Qui, you can't go there without asking. It's..." she said before Qui showed something to her, in which stay quiet. "Everyone get inside."

"What?" asked Lion-o.

"Everyone inside the plane, Now." she repeat and pick the kids to get them inside.

"What is going on?" asked Tygra.

"Just Go!" she ordered. Tygra knew not to mess with her with that tone and get inside. Cheetara followed behind.

"What about you?" asked Lion-o.

"I'll handle this."

"But..."

"Trust me..." she said. Lion-o looked into her eyes. He then remember what Qui told him and he went inside. Qui went inside just make sure something.

"Oh don't try anything again." said Panthro and followed inside the plane. There Qui pushed one button and went out fast.

"Why that little..."

"Panthro, check this out." said Tygra looking the screen. Panthro came to look in which his eyes went wide.

"I can't believe this."

"What is it?"

"That little creature made Feliner invisible."

"Cool!" said kids.

"Okay, that great, but why get in..."

"Guys, we have company." said Cheetara. They notice by screen that something was approaching them.

"What is that?" asked Lion-o. Tygra clear the view into heat-vision.

"It's the lizards." said Tygra.

"Leona is out there." said Wilykit. Lion-o tried to get her inside, but Qui already has lock the door.

"Can open this?" asked Lion-o. Tygra press the button in which door open. Lion-o get out quickly, but from some reason door start close again.

"What the..." said Panthro, when Qui flied to the windows and showed little devise to them.

"Let me guess. Remote control to door." said Tygra. Qui nodded as if he heard him. Then he flied down but went pick Lion-o up to the tree.

"What are..." he tried say, but Qui covered his mouth.

"Ssshhh. They will hear you. What ever you do, don't let them know you're here."

Lion-o didn't know what's going on, but he sure was worried only by one thing, Leona's safety.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Continue on next Chap


	8. Episode 3 2-2

Leona was sitting near the fire, while throw something into the fire. She knew one group of lizard were coming here and she knew why. Soon she saw them. They show up with their weapons. Once Leona could see all of them she get up preparing her bow and arrows. She look up on one tree where she saw Qui and it nodded as he spot someone particular.

"I know you're there." she said clearly. "Show up!"

From group one came front. It was no other then Pumyra.

"New outfit, I believe?" said Leona

"Like it?"

"No." said Leona. "You're here for the Thundercats..."

"What give you that idea." asked Pumyra.

"This." said Leona and showed one devise to her. "Qui find these from the Feliner and took every one of them."

Pumyra was surprised. She hide them very well, but then again guiders knew everything. There could be chance that they were still in the area or she could get Leona to tell.

"You really have spoil my work, do you Leona." she said.

"Since your work for your 'master', you will expect me to be there stop you."

"Leona, I don't have time for this..."she said before arrow past near to the tree making lizard to freak out. Pumyra touch her cheek to sense little scar on her face.

"Soon, you won't have any of the time." said Leona while holding the bow.

"Leona, I really don't have time for this. I have to kill you if you keep this up."

"That's funny. I thought you already tried that. When I made Mum-ra more weaker to the light."

"I knew you would survive that. Plus that's what you get by it."

"I would have kill you too that time." said Leona preparing next arrow.

"But you didn't. Like in the pit." remind Pumyra. Leona grit her teeth by that.

"If you have chance to kill me, Why haven't you."

"Because, I don't hate you that much." said Pumyra. "Unlike my king..."

"You get one hand on him and..."

"You what? Leona, have you even tell him, that already?" asked Pumyra. Leona started feel fear getting over her. "Oh no wait. You haven't. You had all the time in Thundera and none. And now... I don't think itwould work. What he will think when he hears that it was **you** who left me at the pit."

"Even that or kill you right there." said Leona.

"Would that even chance much." asked Pumyra, while prepared something behind her back. "and you know what, he was easily to handle."

"Shut up!" yelled Leona. In that yell huge wave came from her clearling entire place. Fire went off leaving entire place dark. All the lizards get threw away from there. Only who were left there was Leona And Pumyra. Leona's eyes were glowing.

"You still like him, do you?" said Pumyra. Leona tried shot another arrow, but then she left same pain on he collapsed to the ground. She tried to stay up while Pumyra was near her and grab by her hair to look at her.

"I'm going to make this easy. Tell me where they are and you may leave." said Pumyra.

"What makes you think I know where they are? After what you did to them."

"AW, they don't trust you. Is that it? But I won't bite that. You're Defender. They know nothing stays secret from you because your little pet. So, where they are?"

Leona didn't answer instead spit on her face.

"I rather die."

Pumyra was losing her patients and was about to hit her face, until she heard noises behind her. There Qui was after the lizard. More grab their weapons and destroyed them making them run away. Then Qui went at Pumyra making her let go of Leona. While Qui hold her down Lion-o went look on Leona.

"Come on. Let's go." said Lion-o to her.

While Qui tried hold Pumyra down, she saw Lion-o, she prepared her new weapon to point at him. But Leona notice it and moved front of him in which it hit her. When she yelled in pain, Qui grab the weapon by it's teeth and destroyed it. Then it went fast picking Lion-o and Leona to go up.

From somewhere hear motors and somewhere start blow hard. Feliner that was invisible start it's engine and started go up. It managed get up fast leaving the earth. On the ground Pumyra was standing there looking up with anger. But then she notice something on her tracking devise. When she looked at it she smiled what she saw it.

In Feliner Thundercats looked on Leona. She was laying on while kids looked at her. Qui had opened from outside to get inside Feliner.

"Is she okay?" asked Wilykit.

"_Not if she doesn't get heal."_

"What you mean?" asked Lion-o.

"_She had potion."_

"Potion?!"

"_If she doesn't get heal up before sunset she'll die and then entire third earth is at risk."_

"What we do?" asked Kit.

"_I have informed Defebder Orthrus and Defender Boin. They come to us." _while Qui was talking, the clouds cover the sky making it more darker. from out side temperature was getting low making plant and trees die slowly. _"We need to hurry."_

"Where are we going then?" asked Tygra.

"_To elephant village."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Here's the Episode 3. I could tell that on next episode we'll see how was life of Leona from the begging at Thundera. Thank you for reading this far and remember leave review to know do you like it.


	9. Episode 4 1-2

**AN:** Sorry. for taking so long. I was had other things to do. Plus story ideas came too. but any how this turn out to be bit huge episode. Well, I'm not sure if it is for you, but for me it did. And now first apologies for writer errors, I'm know they might be some, but I'm perfect so, don't expect much.

* * *

><p>Thundercats flied to the Elephant village. A cording to Qui, the fruit of their village could become soup what Leona needs to hold on. They landed top on the village. Qui was first to come out. Elephants were once again meditating. Wilykit run at them finding familiar face, while others followed behind. Lion-o was carrying Leona, who seem sweating and looked pale.<p>

"Aburn!" yelled Wilykit.

"Ah. Thundercats. How long as it been?"

"Aburn, We need your help." said Lion-o.

"For what? Oh..."asked Aburn, before he notice Leona and bad shape. "No wonder sky is mad tonight."

"Qui told that fruits of your village could help her." said Lion-o.

"Ah, I see...Who is Qui?" asked Aburn. Lion-o didn't need to answer because Qui was coming with eldest elephant Anet. Then Anet also saw Leona's bad condition.

"She is very weak. She needs to get lay down and rest."

"_And soup."_

" Yes, the soup too. We have that kind of soup?" asked Anet from Qui.

"_Yes, you do. The one you feed your little ones."_

"Oh yes that one." said Anet, while tried remember how the recipe went. Qui seem to rolled its eyes. Then it went pick something from Leona's cape. Once it came out it spit something to the ground. Then a huge bud start to grown from it. In no time it turn out to be like huge flower, in which inside look more like room with bed, closet, study and self of different kind of herbs and flowers.

"_Put her to the bed."_ ordered Qui, while went to go check on the soup.

Lion-o did like was told. When he lay her down she was already looking worse. She was breathing heavily and sweating more.

"I didn't knew Leona had this?" said Wilykat.

"Oh, yes. Every Defender has one. In case someone needs medical treatment in out of nowhere." said Aburn.

"How you know?" asked Panthro.

"We may not remember everything, but we do know Defenders. They come for us when they need help. Anet is part of their elders and goes for visits."

"An Elder? Cool!" said Wilykit.

"That's what you think, kid. He sometimes need to be remind what they're talking about." heard familiar voice from up. From sky came Orthrus with Lou and Rose. And with them came young looking monkey flying with the cloud and tiny monkey looking creature on his hat.

"Orthrus, Leona is..."

"We know. Qui told everything. Plus, the sky give it away as well." said Orthrus, while Rose went to see Leona.

"Boin, Come quick." yelled Rose.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." said young monkey while get up from the cloud.

"Who is he?" asked Tygra.

"Defender Boin. Don't let his aspect fool you. He is same age like him." said Orthrus pointing Panthro.

"He is?" asked Wilykat.

"It's something what happens to defender who know to heal." said Orthrus. "When defender learn to heal people, something will be taken from him. Age, youth, vision, hearing. It depends a lot. In Boin case he looses his age. More he heals, more younger he get."

"You mean he could even turn into baby?" asked Panthro.

"Oh thank goodness no. He has limit. Once he goes back three years look, he can't heal anymore. He has to get age back from our eldest elder. Which is why he has studied on medical treatment also."

While Boin was starting to check on Leona others had to stay out to wait. Rose was helping Boin to heal Leona. Qui was checking how the soup was going and seem more like head chef there, but elephants didn't mind. Orhturs went to Anet on something.

Thundercats stayed sitting and wait. Lion-o in other hand felt guilt letting Leona get wounded so seriously.

"It wasn't you fault." said Cheetara.

"That shot was meant to me." said Lion-o. "If I didn't go out none of this wouldn't have happened."

"Well, in that I agree." said Tygra before Panthro hit on his head, since it wasn't helping.

"That's not true." said Orthrus, while came with Anet. "No one can't say what could have happened in otherwise. Some things are meant to happened for better or for worse. Its what we defender must accept everyday, no matter what."

"Why it's gloomy and gold?"asked Wilykit while looked into the sky. The sky was fulled of clouds, covering even the moon light. Plants kept dying slowly.

"This usually happens, when defender has died." said Anet. Thundercats scared on what they heard.

"Is she...?" tried ask Wilykat.

"Calm now! She is not dead. Leona is not ordinary defender." said Orhtrus.

"Not?" asked Tygra.

"I don't know much myself how, but a cording to Elders; when she is in critical condition this happens, but if she gets killed...well, you don't want to know."

"It makes sense. Last time defender died, the sky was like this entire day, until new one was chosen." said Panthro.

"When that was?" asked Wilykit.

"Oh right, you don't probably know this." said Orhtrus and sit. In this other elephants came to listen.

"It happened long time ago. At that time lizard were at war with Thundercats. In that time I just became defender. In our line where Boin, elder Ron and Lia and Alexander, our only cat defenders." started Orthrus. "In that time, we loose just more then one that night..."

_***Flashback***_

It was rainy night when four figures entered to Thundera. They didn't stop when gates were opened. They ride to the palace. Everyone became curious, by what was happening. From the palace came King Claudus with his two sons and high cleric Jaga. The four riders were no other then Defender Orthrus, Defender Boin, Defender Ron an old rat and Panthro.

"What has happened?" Asked Claudus. None of them answered. But by their sad faces something terrible had happened.

"Where are others?" asked Jaga.

"They...They were killed..." said Ron before he collapsed on the ground. His rib was bleeding badly. In which Claudus ordered him to be take care of. Even if he was rat, he was still defender and all defender where meant to treat equally. After all defenders were the ones who warned any treats against any kingdom.

"What? Who have done this?" asked Claudus before everyone notice something. The sky was covered by clouds that even the moon light was blogged. It became too dark the you had put light almost everywhere. People start put torches all over the kingdom.

"You mean only you have survived?" asked Jaga.

"We and her..." said Orthrus. In this they notice that Panthro was caring someone. It turn out to be little Leona. She was in shock as if she saw something. The youngest prince Lion-o went her to see if she was okay. Lion-o and Leona where friends ever since they where born.

"Leona?" he asked. When she heard his voice she got up and hug him, while cried all she could. In that time the air came cold.

In time came the eldest elder Torton. He was turtle with very long beard. You could say he surely has lived more then anyone. Maybe even that time when Mum-ra was defeated by first time. The elder was in throne room with Orthrus, Panthro, King Claudus and Jaga talking what has happened. You see, Elder Torton was with connection with guiders, so he could be aware of has happened and what must be happened. On other side of the door Young Tygra, Lion-o where listening everything by secret, while Leona was sat next to them. She was still in shock but some how wanted know how things are going.

You see, Leona's parents where the cat defenders and came a lot to Thundera, because they where good friends of King Claudus and Queen. Her father Alexander was known by best archer in Thundera, before he fell in love on her mother Lia, who was defender. After he became defender too they came visit Thundera, when ever they could. When Tygra came they were happy for them, because they knew how much Queen wished having a child. Even they have wish to have one, luckily their guiders told that they will have one in time. And in time Queen was with the child. Lia and Alexander made their visit on those days to see how things where. Lia knew how this could effect on Tygra, so she and Alexander cheer him to think all the positive things on having little brother or sister. And soon came the time that even Lia was with the child. Both mothers were happy for each other and fathers all proud. Even little Tygra by knowing he will not just have little brother or sister if not also friend. Everything seem nice, until one day Lia's guider told her that this will be last time she will saw her dear friend, the queen. On that time when they had to leave she hugged her like it will be their last. And so it was, because next time only Alexander came alone, because Lia had to stay back, because the baby. In that time he heard the queen had passed away by giving birth to baby boy. On that time he was most of the time with Tygra. After some time Lia gave birth to baby girl. After some time they made once another visit, but this time with their newborn child. King Claudus gave good clap on Alexanders shoulder like any fresh father gets. When Tygra saw little one he start smile, as if child's giggles made you forget all the gloom mood you had. When newborn prince was showed to Lia, little girl start giggle more. On that time afterwards little prince Lion-o and little Leona became friends. Every time they came for visit in Thundera, kids went to play. In time Claudus and Alexander where already thinking possibility that if Lion-o and Leona will fall in love and get married. Both think it could be very good idea if it happens, but like usually Lia snap both not get hope up high and let kids alone and let time show.

On this last visit, Tygra and Lion-o went to ancient ruin in which Lion-o fall into deep old well. In that time Leona had followed them and once she saw that Tygra was leaving him she went after him. It was very first time she yelled and cried. In that made Tygra go back to Thundera get some help. Leona went to well see if there something to do to help Lion-o up. But when she didn't find anything to help she started to cry and during that she tried calm herself by small song she knew. While she sang her hair grow longer and longer. When she realized what happened she let her hair go down so Lion-o cloud clime up. But it wasn't easy when you where near the edge and someone about your weight comes up by you hair. It hurt, but on that time other defender where near passing by and came to help. Once they got Lion-o out they took them back to Thundera. There they all find out that what ever happened to Leona was that she had gift to heal by song, and looked like the side effect was that her hair grows. There was no doubt that she could become defender someday. For Boin that was relief, because he didn't need turn into kids many often. Everyone laugh on that comment. In sunset all defender left Thundera in good thoughts, but none of them didn't know that to most of them this was their last.

On their way they notice one camp of lizard and by how their guiders reacted it didn't mean any good. They went to take closer look. In the camp was all in tense. Defender knew who most of the lizards are. A cording what guiders have told they were lizards who want defeat cat kingdom and their anger has turn their hearts against everyone who help cats. Those lizards hold others their kind in their rule, because they were the stronger ones. It seem like there was one lizard who didn't like what they were planning. When he spot defenders he singed them to hide. Once they they did, guider showed that that lizard wasn't only one here. He had young son who was on cleaning duties and wife in kitchen. By what seem to defenders they must save this family and take them save to Hidden paradise, their kingdom. Plan was that Boin will use one his herbs that could put them sleep and they get away. One of the guiders went to kitchen to put sleeping herbs into food. The maid did like was told. In time the mean lizards were in deep sleep. Defenders came from their hide and release the lizard family. When they were about to run away, the father lizard told that there's prisoner in one tent. Alexander and four more defenders went to look for that prisoner. It turn out that the prisoner was Panthro who was captured after long journey. Defenders freed him, but when they were about to go the lizards woke up and notice them. They attacked. Defender fight back. But in end Alexander was killed during that fight. In his last word he told Panthro to run to others. Panthro did like was told, but some the lizard followed him to others. In this they fight with others defenders, including the lizards who they freed. Lia already start make sure that at least young Leona will survive and asked Panthro to take her to Thundera. In this last act she was stabbed behind. In this only three defenders survived.

Hearing this story, King Claudus asked what happened to the lizard family they saved. It turn out only kid survived and was taken to Hidden paradise, while elder Torton came. Elder also told that those lizards will be on their wanted list and if they don't show regret on killing defenders they all be executed.

After when everything else was clear they went with other subject. What will happened to Leona. Considering that her both parents have been killed and she is cat she could well stay in Thundera. But other thing was that her parents were defenders she has rights live in Hidden paradise. Orthrus even told that he made promise to Alexander that he will look after Leona if something happens. But elder Torton said to respect cats Leona must go live with living relatives.

"But Alexander was only child in his family and his both parents have pass away." said Panthro.

"There is one left." said Elder Torton and look on high cleric.

This news was chock not only for Panthro, but for Tygra and Lion-o. Leona was related to Jaga. King and defenders knew this. It turn out Jaga is Leona's grand father from her mother side. Leona grandmother Leana was the defender and since both were in important missions they understood each other. Which why Leana came visit Thundera many often that time, even when she had daughter Lia. They both decide keep it secret in just case if bad times came in.

Leona didn't wanted to stay. It's not that didn't like the idea. She loved her grandfather. But she also loved Hidden paradise. Staying in Thundera wouldn't feel the same. She got up and entered to throne yelling not wanting to stay.

"Leona, we don't leave you either, but your too young to live alone and you must live with your family." said elder Torton.

"But your my family too." she cried.

"But not by blood." said Orthrus and knee to her. "We already have lost much. We can't loose the trust of the cats either."

Leona looked down while tears started fall on to the floor.

Once Boin managed to heal Ron, the three defenders left the Thundera. King Claudus inform to them that gates of Thundera will be open to them, including the news one which will chosed. Before they left, Orthrus left the white cape of Alexander to Leona.

***End of the Flashback***

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Continue on next Chap!


	10. Episode 4 2-2

**AN:** Here it continues. Here I think it came bit more longer then it should or is it just me. And again don't need to remind my writing errors I' know I'm not perfect.

* * *

><p>As far Boin has managed to remove potion from Leona, but she was very weak now. And so far temperature has gone back to normal and plant has started to recover. Elephants had soup ready. Qui went to give some to Leona and since they made a lot of soup, everyone had some.<p>

"How did you choose your new defenders?" asked Wilykat.

"The guiders collect together and choose together new one. In that time, it took three whole days, before they had choose the new ones."

"What happened to the orphan?" asked Wilykat again.

"He became one the defenders." said Panthro.

While others were talking and kids keep asking more questions, Lion-o get up and goes to see Leona. In medical bud Rose has sat next to Leona. She just had the soup and was now in deep sleep. She didn't look any worse like she did few hours ago.

"Will she be okay?" he asked.

"As long she rests next hours." said Rose.

Lion-o goes to other side of Leona. She was sleeping peacefully like child. She always seem bit prettier when she sleep. In while Rose went others leaving him alone with Leona. Qui leave the bowl on desk and rest next to it.

"_You know, in time she could have left the Thundera before it was destroyed."_

"I know. She was about to..." said Lion-o remembering those last few days

_***Flashback***_

On the day, when Lion-o was trying first time sword of omens, Leona went to the allies too. But only to check on her friends. In few days she meet two kittens that had to steal to survive. She felt pity on them, so she always came to allies to help them. She always give some money, so they would need to steal much. In that time she also went visit old friend Jorma. She always to him, when one of her memory disk got broke. In those memory disks she hold sweet holo-memories of her parents. She came there few minutes after Lion-o went back to palace. Once she had disk back, she returned back palace too. Yes, she has lived there too. Once she got to her room she hide her memory disk before getting her father's cape off.

"I hope you didn't get any fights this time?" said white female wolf named Suna. Suna was Leona's nanny, when she was little and few days when she get herself into trouble by her powers, defenders thought it would best if Suna stays with her too. For king that sound good idea too. Even if she was daughter of good friend, her nature wasn't like the rest of the cats.

In these past years, Leona had more strange powers, then growing hair. Like every time she get upset the earth start to shake. When she cried, became to rain. Not to mention her strength was same level like general Panthro and general Grune.

"No, I wasn't. Those morons already got beaten, when I crash on them." said Leona, while she put bracelets on her wrists. Those bracelets were made by her grandfather to control her powers.

"But did you punch them?" asked Suna.

"a little..."

"Leona!"

"What? I'm daughter of defender, not daughter of some boring noble."

"But as grandchild of high Cleric, you could act more lady like."

"No, no no. "Lady like" is for someone who want to become Queen. I'm just warrior princess type."

"I hope that warrior princess holds some of the etiquette."

"Only the necessaries." said Leona before she went out. She usually went see if she could talk to Lion-o. Those past years, talking Lion-o was only things love to do in this kingdom. While she keep running she stop, when she notice clerics to come. She step aside letting them past by first. Even if she had her father's wild nature, she still was respectful like her mother.

When Jaga went past her, he told the Lion-o is in his room. In this Leona nodded and after they left she kept going.

Once she was standing front of his door she knock few times, so he knew it was her. Doing so he knew when to hide certain items or not. He open the door few seconds after she knocked, he looked unhappy about something.

"Why so gloomy, your highness?" asked Leona playfully.

"I was expecting that from Tygra." said Lion-o while letting her in.

"Okay, seriously. What happened?" she asked differently. "Is it about sword?"

"Yes...I don't like to talk about it."

"You know, if I have guider it would tell me now what really happened." said Leona. And she wasn't kidding. She have become defender so far. She had the cape, defenders ring. Now only what she needed was guider. Lion-o sighed on this. He knew she won't think less of him maybe she even understands him. So, he sat on his bed and told what happened when he tried sword of omens.

"Then what?" she asked.

"I saw something..."

"You mean like vision through sword?"

"yeah. How you...?"

"Defender, duh. Plus I have studied in library. So, what did you see?"

"I wasn't sure... it was so dark, then there was two wicked eyes... someone with dark force."

"Did you tell Jaga about it?"

"Well... I..."

"You didn't tell."

"No."

"Is that why you're so gloom?"

"Well, you see..." Lion-o wasn't sure how say what happened. By what Leona see it, he even said or did something stupid, maybe even both. She sat next him and took one the bracelets off her wrist. Then she moved her hand on his forehead. In this she kind of heard what happened. After hearing enough she removed her hand off his forehead.

"What you just did?" asked Lion-o.

"Something I learned few days ago. It's mind-hearing."

"Is it like reading minds?"

"Kind of. I heard it not see it."

"Is that any different?"

"You're right. But still, I now heard what happened. No wonder your dad get angry."

"No wonder... He thinks I'm not ready."

"Well, maybe not fully. But sword didn't rejected you, so, it could mean it has already accepted you as next in line. That's good thing, right."

"No one doesn't seem to look that way."

"Do they ever?" she said and got up. "You think I like wear these. I tired on what they expect me to be. In Hidden paradise I could be myself, not pretend something else." she said. Lion-o just smile little on that. Even if she was talking truth, she intended to cheer him up.

"Why then you leave?" he asked. "you could just call others and they pick you up."

Leona blush on this. Thing is she had been thinking to leave soon the Thundera, but she wanted to do something first. "Well, you see... I first want to do something first..."

"What is it? I could if you want." he said.

"Well, the thing is that... I..." Leona tried say it, but then horns blow to informed someone was coming. Lion-o had to go see what it was.

"Sorry. I have to go. We'll talk later, okay."

"Yeah. Sure..." she said and stay there.

* * *

><p>Later it turn out Grune came back with slaves and treasures. Leona came later to see what it was, but when she saw lizard slaves and heard that Panthro has died, she could stand and walked away. Few minutes later. Lion-o found her crying in garden. He knew the sight was good for her. What she have told him about Hidden paradise that there wasn't any slaves and everyone is treat it respectfully. Either the news weren't good. Panthro was like another one who tried understand her, because she remind a lot of her father. He even trained her little bit. But now that he was gone, it would be probably worse.<p>

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"No, it's not. Can this kingdom sink any deeper?" she cried. "If they even dare to treat defender like them, I... I..." she couldn't breath by just thinking how worse could kingdom's heart fall in such. Lion-o came close to her to calm her down. If she hadn't been wearing the bracelets, who know what would be happening.

"I understand if you want return back." he said.

"I can't..."

"Why not?"

"I promised myself, I'll need to know one thing first before I'll go."

"What's that?" he asked. She started blush again before she look at him. She was about to ask before Tygra called for Lion-o.

"I'm sorry. I must go. There's going to be feast for Grune's returning." said Lion-o.

"I see..." said Leona gloomily.

"You're not going?"

"I'm not feeling for parties..." she said and leaved.

* * *

><p>And so in the night there was a party. Everyone seem to have great time. Except Leona, she first didn't want to go, because she really didn't feel like to go, but when she saw when two lizards put up on stocks, she really didn't wanted to be part of it. Even if she was asked for the games to eat on kings table.<p>

"I don't want go!" she said, while Suna was brushing her hair.

"King asked you. You don't like when orders to come." said Suna.

"What you know about it. It's like everything is going crazy."

"Everything except prince Lion-o."

"I know he'll become great king. At least better then last ones."

"I understand you stood for him, but don't go too far." said Suna, while she started add hair decors.

"He is the whole reason I have stayed in here." said Leona.

"Well, if he hears that, he'll be blushing like fire."

"Or wish not to see me..."

"Dear, that is less possible than moon falling from the sky." said Suna. After she was done with her hair she went pick her dress to wear.

* * *

><p>Leona on her way to game arena. Got there, another round has started and this time there Lion-o and Tygra. 'not again...' she thought a loud and run hoping she could stop both before something happens. But when she managed to get there, Tygra already had knocked Lion-o down and ring the bell. Leona went to help Lion-o out of the water, but he just said he was fine and left. Leona was furious. She wanted to yell out loud. Tygra had to do it again. She have watch him like brother figure, but now these years, he has become something else. When Tygra came, Leona walk right at him and give huge punch on his face. This was unexpected to everyone. Tygra was going ask what was that for, but by look on her face he didn't need to ask. After it she said that this was exactly why he won't become king and leaved the place.<p>

Soon she was back at palace, she on her thought when meet Lion-o who have such talk with Jaga.

"Sorry. I didn't notice you. Are you okay?" he asked.

"What you mean?"

"You're holding your hand." he point up. Leona looked away, because she wasn't proud what she did.

"I hit Tygra after you left."

"Wow... you mean... you hit him? There? Public?"

"Yes..."

"What did they say?"

"I don't care. I ...What you're holding there?" she asked when notice what he was caring.

"This? I got today. I don't know what it is, but I know it's technology."

"I know what it is. I have seen it."

"But Grune said that he saw any of that."

"Hey! Just because he didn't see it nay of in his journey, doesn't means it's not real. We this thing in Hidden paradise too."

"Then do you know what is does?" he asked. Leona was quiet for while. She knew exactly what that thing was, but she could break it to Lion-o.

"Well, I only tell this; don't touch here or your little secret will be discovered and it won't be pretty."

"Okay... I won't touch it I promise." he smiled to him. In this she thought this could be

chance to tell him now. But when she about to speak, she notice something from the window.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No. I'm okay. I think I'll just go." she said and leaved.

* * *

><p>She went look what it was what she saw. It turn out to be guider. But if guider is here then Defender must be close. She asked the guider where it came from. The guider looked like small dragon sighed that it wanted her to follow. So she did and follow it to the dungeon. She was having bad feeling about this. The guider landed on her shoulder, so no one won't notice her, when entered to dungeon. She walk slowly so, no one would hear her. In time she came to one sell where was only one prisoner. The prisoner had head cover, so you couldn't see his face. But it someone notice someone was there. He got up and walked to the bars. But once he did, Leona already saw the ring of defender. This was the last straw. She got out from quickly as possible and went to look for the king. On that time king Claudus already had accepted to release two lizards by Lion-o's request. He just got to the palace when Leona yelled to have explanation. King Claudus was bit confuse and asked what she meant. In this Leona told how she found that defender was in prison like someone who was going to be execute. King Claudus was sure should he be angry for her for been going to dungeon by herself or that shock that defender was in prison. He asked guards go check if it was true. But Leona so furious that swear that she won't take any second this selfish kingdom saying that Lion-o was like only normal in here. That was enough for king too and ordered her to leave before he'll decide something that they will regret. In this Leona ran away.<p>

In time guards confirmed that one prison was defender Lacar. His face was cover and his back was in injures. He was taken to medic instant. In that late of the night Lion-o had returned back to palace when he heard sobs in garden. He went look and once again found Leona crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I had enough of this place." she cried.

"What happened?"

"I found defender in prison."

"What? But how he got there? "

"His face was covered. So, he was treated like the rest."

Lion-o wasn't sure how respond in this. He knew how much this effect on her.

"I even said things, I shouldn't have." she said.

"Don't think about it." he said and hugged her. They stood like that for while before he broke the silents. "Will this mean you leave soon?" Leona didn't knew what to answer, but it was probably obvious.

"I don't want to. Not yet..." she said.

"I know. You told me you want ask something first."

Leona tried to, but crying too much already had taken so much strength.

"It's okay. You don't need to say it now. I'll be waiting when you're ready. I promise"

"you promise?" she asked. In this he kissed her forehead. It was they did when they promised something important. In this they stood there while before they left.

Next day Defender Lacer told that he tried save more of his people to Hidden paradise, but enemy saw him minimizing their groups so, they captured him and cover his head, so he won't be notice. After telling this King Claudus made sure he was fully recovered before he returns. No one mentioned about Leona. But it felt obvious that she was leaving too. On that day when they were leaving Leona came Lion-o's room to say goodbye and left him her ring of defender. After she ran back to outside while tears fall from her eyes. On that night fall Thundera was attacked.

_***End of the Flashback***_

Lion-o stayed there looking at her. She has been through a lot.

"_You know, before Thundera was destroyed completely, she came back to help, but she was captured. She was was ready to die on fight the save High cleric Jaga before I came."_ said Qui.

"Why didn't you let us know?" asked Lion-o.

"_I have think of that. But what it would have changed?"_ said Qui before left to others.

Lion-o keep looking at Leona. Even by all she was only one who understood him and afterwards. It was the only reason to keep it up. And now she was afraid to lose all that. He won't blame her. He would have been too. He reach out for her to leave kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be waiting when you're ready." he said before he leaved. While he did, a tear appear in her eye.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Okay Here was Episode 4. I'll go for episode 5, but I also try do some pictures about the story. See ya next time. ^^


	11. Episode 5 1-2

**AN:** Here's the next episode. At this point I admit the idea I got for this came from hidden object games Called Dark Parable: curse of brie Rose. And I know My writing isn't from best part. But still enjoy.

* * *

><p>Next day Leona was feeling much better, but Boin said it would be best if she rests another day. Maybe more if it's necessary. Boin told that it's because Leona had huge wound on her side. It kind of made sense on why she collapsed in moon shrine and before she got potion. Leona hadn't told yet,where she had it, but it's possible she never will. But even still Boin said she had rest more then usual. He did put some medicine on the wound so it could heal it faster, since he already looked same age like Wilykittens and he did not wish to return back as tree year old. Leona had to accept that and not do much. She was even laying on the bed or on Qui's back. She now could at least eat normally. The soup wasn't that bad, but having just it, wasn't great either.<p>

It was night time when Thundercats where sitting near the fire with defender Orthrus, defender Boin and Rose. Night sure had affection on wolves. In the camp fire, warm night air and moon light made Orthrus and Rose some song they knew from from their people or from Hidden Paradise. Boin in other hand start play his flute along them. It kinda felt amazying. The elephants where meditating again and singing didn't seem to bother them. In fact it might have even relax them to meditate more.

"Could you teach me play too?" asked Wilykit from Boin, it kind seem that Boin's flute was effecting on the nature itself.

"Well, I don't see why not." said Boin.

"You know, there one thing I like to know." said Tygra.

"What's that?" asked Lion-o.

"Back at the Moon shrine, the Shadow Queen called you princess of Canine kingdom." said Tygra to Rose.

"He do has point." said Panthro."Canine kingdom was known long time ago. How old are you?"

Rose bite her lip. Not that she didn't like the question, if not how to answer.

"Um... it's bit of complicated and long story." said Boin.

"Correction. It's way long story with many complicating parts." said Orthrus.

"It's okay, guys. It's already been done. It's kind of also part Leona's story too after the Thundera."

"Really? We love hear it." said Wilykat and look Leona. "What happened after you got back to Hidden paradise?"

"Ugh! I'm not good at this..." said Leona. "First of all, I feel so stupid in it."

"No, no. You didn't sound stupid." said. Orhtrus.

"But you sure looked weird." laughed Boin before he got bowl on his head.

"You promised never to laugh about it." said Leona.

"What was that all about?" asked Lion-o.

In this Orthrus sighed and took good sitting position

"I think it's best if I'll tell you." he said. In this some the elephants came listen too.

"When Leona came back Hidden paradise,we hold memorial for those who lost their life. In that time we defenders were prepared to help everyone who survived there."

"Except all I got when we all were captured and taken to rats." point Boin.

"After that we started train her, so the earth and sky won't always go nuts, when she emotions go all out control."

"Does that usually happens to defenders?" asked Wilykat.

"No, but like I said Leona isn't ordinary defender." said Orthrus. "After she had trained enough to control those powers on nature, elders asked her to meet them..."

***Flashback***

Leona was standing front of the elders. On that time there was only elder Torton, elder Ceres, elder Ron and elder Owmel (white owl).

"You asked me to come." said Leona.

"Yes." said elder Torton. "Since your training is soon to be finished, I think it's time tell you about your first mission."

"My mission?"

"Yes. Considering that Mum-ra has showed up, this must done in time." said Elder Ron.

"What's it going to be?" asked Leona feeling bit worried, since it seem to be very important.

"You must go find stone replicas." said elder Ceres.

"A what?" she asked.

"I know. This is very new to you, since it was last know before paradise became Hidden." said Torton.

"With all respect, eldest one. But this feels like you know this, because you have been there." said Leona.

And it was true. It all happened back at the time when Mum-ra was looking for the power stones. In the ship, the first Thundercat Leo had younger sister named Leonora in medical section. But she was holding a secret. She had kept few animal cups hidden, so they won't become like he rest. The youngest one was elder Torton, who was just little baby turtle. This wasn't any easy secret to keep, since the cups needs to be feed and she hardly eat herself to protect them. On time came she heard they're going to Plun-Darr galaxy, so she prepared to get in there before they did. Knowing well that in other planets it was even to serve Mum-ra or die. She was about get there when she discovered that Mum-ra intention was destroy entire galaxy. Leonora tried get away but was caught by the wave of the explosion. She did manage to get back without been notice, but after not eaten long time, she was already feeling weak. Leo notice this and discovered her secret. In this he decided go against Mum-ra and take the last stone before he did. Leo kept his sister's secret save and even made sure cubs got feeding like they always did, but also that his sister got something to eat too, but she refused.

Then when came the time when Leo got the war stone and went against Mum-ra. When he managed to free everyone from the ship, even kids came out too. The older ones carried young ones. But Leonora could hardly walk then, because she still hadn't eat anything. When third earth's gravity started pull ship to it, everyone tried prepare for crash landing, but in that time Leonora started to wish that everyone will survive, even she won't. By that pure innocent wish the tree stone started glow brightly then ever. Then tree light beans surrounded her in which ended that they went to her left hand. It could be possible that by wave of explosion in Plun-Darr galaxy she got same mineral to her body like in the swords. By this she was shining brightly, that everyone had to close they eyes. In this no one knew what happened then except they all were safe in third earth.

When animals start to spread and shared the stones, Leonora kept the the replicas of the tree stone, because they were in her. She and the animals cups with her went somewhere else and started new home and called it paradise. They were the ones who became first defenders on third earth. But after her death, some race wanted to take over the "Paradise" in which why defender made it Hidden. And elder Torton knew all this because he was there, when all this happened.

"So, you mean these replicas are like my legacy from my ancestor?" asked Leona.

"Not quiet. You see, when we discovered guiders few years after her death, they told that the replicas are not like the originals. These stones don't accept any metal if not pure heart." said elder Ceres.

"Does Mum-ra know about these stone?"

"Not that we think of." said Owmel. "The light of Leonora was too bight that even mix up the book of omens. Not to mention he was already prisoner in capsule."

"But even if he does know, he sure knows that he can't get his hands on them. The stones protect themselves from dark forces and from evil. It's because of them Mum-ra can't stand any light." said elder Torton.

"But why me then?" asked Leona.

"The stones left Leonora after she took last breath. They didn't wanted take the risk that next generation will be cold heart. But now, since the Mum-ra has shown his face we think it's time we find them to protect ourselves from forces of darkness." said elder Torton.

"But where are they?" asked Leona.

"The guiders know their locations. And since you have now your own, you're more then ready for this." said Ceres.

"When do I start?" asked Leona.

"Soon as possible." said elder Ron. "Take time to prepare now."

"Okay. I will." she said and was ready to leave.

"But Leona." said elder Torton. "In the end, the stone only accept someone with pure heart. You do realize what happens if you don't have one." Leona let those swords ring in her mind. This sure won't be any easy.

Next day all defenders were waiting in front doors of the palace for Leona not just start her very first mission, if not also most important one. There were eight defenders in Hidden , for now seven, because defender Boin was in Mount Plun-Darr. Orthrus, Fen and Selene where canine defenders. Lacar was only reptile defender. He now had some scars on his chest and back, but that didn't seem to mind him at all. By what he had learn in the years have made him bit serious in certain things. Then there was defender Aquil, the leader of bird city, Avista. Even by all technology in his kingdom Aquil has also interest on old ways. Which has made him far wise then any other birds. He usually is called when the danger is too great to everyone, except this time he wanted to come by himself. While he is gone, his twin sister Aquila looks after the city. It's was better her then prefect Vultaire. The twins dislike him a lot. No matter how they know he like to be in charge in Avista. Luckily defenders had told them to that they'll help them when situation gets nasty. The last defender is defender Serena. Her mother works as high healer in Hidden paradise. By how it looks she can control water in any form. What come to her nature she never has gone angry.

When Leona came out she was wearing her cape, but it seem like she hold her cape like to cover herself.

"What are you hiding?" asked Orthrus.

"It's bit my fault." said Suna who came behind Leona. "I tried find proper outfit, but all I had was her dresses."

"By all this time, that's all you have prepared? My dresses?" asked Leona.

"Well, we defenders do need to look our best in important meetings or feasts." said Aquil. "And since this defender stuff was started by your ancestor, you're almost like princess here in Hidden paradise."

"I hope to stay that way. And get proper outfits." said Leona.

"But I don't see what so wrong with this?"asked Suna.

"I look like explore here." said Leona turning around to show on Suna. She was wearing boots, blue pants with white silk belt and green blouse with transparent sleeves.

Then she heard laugh behind her. Aguil, Lacar and Fen have started to laugh out loud with their guiders. It seem to be obvious to tell that their guiders have shown them what she was wearing. Serena and Selena in other felt pity on her. As girls they knew how she feel. Orthrus stayed quiet, since he never saw what's so important on what anyone was wearing. Plus, it might also be that he didn't wanted to disappoint Suna, because it seem there was something between them.

"I promise I'll make something for you before your next mission." said Suna.

"You means before next replica stone." said Leona.

"Well, that depends..."

"I think...you could use... my... my sisters...help." said Aquil while was still laughing.

"IF YOU DON'T STOP IT, I'LL MAKE YOU WEAR SOME OF MY DRESSES!"

In this they stopped.

***End of flashback***

"She made them what?" asked Tygra.

"I know. Good thing I wasn't there." said Boin.

"But I will if you started it again." said Leona.

"What then happened?" asked Lion-o from Orthrus.

"A cording to guiders she have to start from Vulpus village. So, I and Selene took there. It was there she heard legends of Canine kingdom."

"And that have to do with you, right?" asked Cheetara from Rose.

"You could say Canine kingdom fall after what happened to me." said Rose.

"What happened?" asked Wilykat.

"When I was going meet some suitors a strange woman came. She turn out to be witch of plants who was wanted stay young, but for that she picks someones body to take over."

"And she was going to take yours." finished Cheetara.

"Yes." said rose. "She put me into deep sleep spell, so she take my body, but when she tried, something blog her to get in."

"It was replica of the spirit stone." said Orthrus. "in that time Defender Leonora had passed way and replica choose her."

"But because the sleep spell no one couldn't wake me up. All I could see how my parents tried many things to get me back, but nothing. In the end they pass way and kingdom went apart."

"Well, that do explains why live now, but how did you wake up." said Lion-o.

"Well, that's was when we came to village." said Orthrus and continues the story.

***Flashback***

In Vulpus village, Leona look around the village, while Selene showed the place. It was her first time out in world and it felt amazing. Orhtrus was speaking with chief of the village. It seem like he knew where Leona should be looking the stone. After the talk Orthrus came with chief to the Leona. The chief of the village was strong looking fox. He seem to be at in some battles long time ago, but by little girl next his legs tells that he hasn't been any battle because his daughter.

"I have spoke with chief Zor and Lou does agree. The replica is in there." said Orhtrus and points up to the nearest mountain.

"What it's in there?" asked Leona.

"The old castle of canine kingdom." said chief Zor.

"Okay..." said Leona. "Is there something I must be aware in there?"

"Also that a whole place is in ruins and you might find the sleeping princess. No." said Selene.

"A what?" asked Leona.

"Look. You have Qui there. You'll be fine." said Orthrus.

In time Leona was on her way to the old castle. Qui told it's story of the sleeping princess. Once they get there Qui notice something.

"What's wrong, Qui?" asked Leona.

"_Something is wrong. I sense something dark magic here."_

"Dark magic?" wonder Leona. Then she notice that vines were growing fast then usual. "Qui, you think...?"

"_Yes. Even if this place is old, the vines don't grow that fast. What ever is happening here must be stopped before it gets to the Vulpus village."_

Leona swallowed hearing that. Not that vines are dangerous or anything, but by how they were growing it would be matter of time before it covers half of the third earth. Once they get the castle's garden they started feel more and more that they weren't only ones there. The place seem to become creepy to both of them.

"Qui, you don't think that..."

"_Are scare of the ghosts?"_

"No. I why tried to ask if would be possible that the witch could be here too?"

"_What makes you think that?"_

"Well, she did wanted have body of princess."

"_True. But since she failed back then, she had to pick another body. Otherwise she could be dead by now."_

"Okay..."

They kept walking more in the garden until they came to old swing chair. In there sense someones presence.

"Qui?" asked Leona.

Qui didn't answer if not get small and hide in her cape. Because whatever it was it seem to even coming to them or starting to show up.

***End of the Flashback***

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUES ON NEXT CHAP<strong>


	12. Episode 5 2-2

**Continues...**

* * *

><p>Kids started to scream by how so far the story had gone.<p>

"You think I should stop?" asked Orthrus.

"How about if someone who REALLY was there should tell the rest." said Leona.

"Fine then. You tell.." said Boin. Leona look at him like she was going to throw something bigger then bowl.

"It's okay. I could continue from here." said Rose.

"Are you sure?" asked Lion-o.

"Well, I did was there. And you do want to know how my spell broke."

It seem fair. So, Rose continued from where they left.

***Flashback***

Leona stood quietly there as she heard gentle female

"Defender Leonora?" asked the voice.

"M-M-my name is Leona."

"Welcome then defender Leona." said voice and then figure appeared. It was young beautiful white dog with wihte dress. "Don't be afraid. I am Rose, princess of Caine kingdom and I wish you no harm."

In this Leona calm down a bit.

"I know you're here for the replica of the spirit stone. It has protected me all these years. My body still rests here. But the evil witch is here too. To stop her you must wake me up."

"How I'll find you?" asked Leona.

"First you must restore the graves of my parents. Your guiders knows where continue from there."

"Okay..." said Leona before figure disappeared.

Leona like was asked. She and Qui moved forward to royal graveyard. There she realize what Roe meant restoring graves. The gravestones were incomplete. Qui told where they were taken so they went look for them. During the reach, Leona wanted ask something from Qui.

"How the princess knew my ancestor?" she asked.

"_When she was born her parents made feast to celebrate their firstborn child. All Defenders were invited. Including defender Leonora. She even hold the child in her arms."_

"You think that's why replica pick her after Leonora died?"

"_Perhaps...the replica stones are different kinds then ordinaries. Even we guiders can't know who it choose. But all we that it has to be someone..."_

"...with pure heart." finished Leona. Elder Torton did remind her of that. But what she feared that is her heart pure enough.

They keep looking everywhere from the castle. While vine kept growing reminding that they weren't alone there. For what it seems witch is looking for princess's resting body as well.

Soon they find first grave stone in dinning room. It was king's. They only needed now was Queen's which they found in kitchen. This sound more like someone weird fool without any respect or they the royal family were really desperately trying to protect their daughter. Then again Leona's parents were ready gave up their lives as well for her.

Once she manged to restore royal graves, hidden passage was revealed.

"You think she is there?" asked Leona.

"_Could be."_ said Qui.

They went down to underground where there was a gate. But it didn't have lock.

"How we open it, Qui?" asked Leona.

"_We need one night rose and day lily."_

"are they somewhere here?"

"_Yes"_

And they sure were. The night rose was found from the stable. While day lily crowed near. Once they had them and pace them each side of the gate, it opened.

Soon they found the sleeping princess. She didn't seem to get old, probably by the replica.

"How we wake her?" asked Leona. Qui didn't answer. ""What's wrong?

"We're not alone."

In this Leona turn around and found strange woman in cape. She didn't need to ask who it was because vine where growing faster in he presence.

"Finally. Those fools think they could hide her forever." said witch. "Because that stupid stone I never had such lovely from. But now that you are here I'll finally have it."

"If you think I'll let get away with this, then you're wrong." said Leona while prepared her bow and arrow. But vine managed to take them away from her.

"Well, I don't need to. After all you're here for the stone. Once you take it the princess is mine."

"What makes you think I'll take it?" said Leona. "the stone choose it's owner, not otherwise. I might not be worth to have it. But even if I do, I'll first defeat you before you get her."

In this something started glow where princess slept. Then the glow went on Leona's left hand.

"Foolish child! You can't defeat me."yelled witch and tried to get to the princess. But then Leona grab her by throat.

"I told you, that if I do have the stone, I'll first defeat you." she said while her eyes glowed. In these witch scream in agony and as her spirit left the body. Once that the body turn to ashes. It seem like she was needed new body anyway, which explained why she came here.

After that Leona went check on Princess. Princess Rose was starting to wake up.

"Thank you, defender." said Rose.

"Are you okay, princess?" asked Leona.

"I'm bit weak after this long slumber. But I can manage." said rose before she give sweet smile. "And you call me Rose."

***End of the Flashback***

When story ended everyone was in sleep all except Lion-o, Orthrus and Rose. Now that it was clear who Rose was and all what happened to Leona after, there was only one question left

"You said she has to find replicas of the stones, how many she has?" asked Lion-o.

"She already has them." said Orthrus.

"She does?"

"Yes." said Rose. "But she lost something during that time."

"What you mean?"

"You could say after she finished one mission she felt pain emotionally and physically." said Orthrus.

"Like the wound in her side?" asked lion-o.

"Yes. Even if guiders has told us defenders about it, it's her decision if she wants to tell of it to you." said Orthurs. In those words they went to sleep as well.

In the morning Leona woke up first. After laying she get up. She first sneak so she won't wake others before she went to look for the sunrise. It was one things she did with her parents when they traveled. She did manage do it in Thundera too, but it didn't feel the same. She only manage to do this few time in Hidden paradise, but seen it up there was like seeing entire world to wake up.

"Always up before the sun." heard voice behind her. She turn around and found Lion-o behind her.

"I always did this with my parents." she said before look at the horizon. "It kind of holds them near me."

"Orthrus told you have all the replicas stone." said Lion-o. "Can I see them?"

Leona nodded little before she showed her left hand. The three stone where in her flesh.

"Did it hurt?" he asked.

"No." she said. "It happens so quickly that I don't feel it. I don't even see how I even got the first one."

"By what it sound to me. You were ready to leave the stone to Rose, to protect her."

"Was it stupid?"

"Actually it kind of sound like you. You seem to always think on others before yourself." he said before he put his hands on her shoulder. "But that doesn't mean we can't help you either. We have same target. To protect third earth and defeat Mum-ra. You can't trust us and we trust you."

Leona didn't know what say or do. She would have wanted to hug Lion-o or cry for happy. Then one thing in mind. Could she... she tried get more close to him, but stop there.

"Um...Lion-o."

"What?" he asked. Leona point behind. Once he turn around to see, they both were about to blush. Behind them there was guiders expecting the big finale again, but it seem like Lou already knows that it won't happen and flies away. Behind there was Boin with Wilykit and Wilykat. Also some elephants without any idea what everyone was looking at.

Orthrus, Rose, Tygra, Cheetara and Panthro came behind them.

"What everyone is watc...ooooh." asked Orthrus before he realize what was going on. Rose and Cheetara tried hold their giggles. Tygra and Panthro gave some smirk at Lion-o.

"What are you waiting, little brother?!" yelled Tygra to Lion-o. "Are going to say it or what?"

In this Leona was boiling now not by embarrassment if not getting annoyed. But she first seem to charge on Guiders and Boin, before guiders flied to the Tygra so she was after all of them. In this everyone start to laugh.

"Well, looks like progressing slowly, but steady, don't think?" asked Orthrus from Lou who rested on his shoulder.

"_Slow and steady, indeed."_ said Lou.

"I agree." said Rose.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Okay Here was Episode 5. I have though this so far. I need to think hard what should happened next. Well, I do have think what could, but would it fit to put it now or something else. See ya next time ^^


	13. Episode 6 1-3

**AN:** Sorry for taking long. I have a lot things to do and I also went sick. But here's episode 6.

* * *

><p>Thundercats were once again on their way to look for the last stone. This time with their friends, defenders. Since the guiders knew everything they could know where the last stone is. Tygra was piloting Feliner with Gon, Boin's guider. It sound weird, but as guider Gon knew what to do if something goes wrong. Meanwhile, others where looking at the book of omens. So far it was showing the direction like it always have, but this time it showed in middle of the ocean.<p>

"You don't think it under the water?" asked Wilykat.

"I Really hope it won't." said Panthro, since he didn't know how to swim.

"No, I don't think it's under it." said Orthrus.

"How you know?" asked Lion-o.

"The book doesn't point down and a cording to Guiders there's not even village in that place."

"Well, do they know where it is?" asked Cheetara.

Orthrus and Leona looked their guiders who nodded and close their eyes.

"What are they doing?" asked Wilykit.

"They're reaching the stone to their sight." said Orthrus.

"Like trying get close look?" asked Wilykat.

"Something like that." said Leona. Right then Lou and Qui opened their eyes and look bit worried.

"Did you find it?" asked Rose.

"_Umm..."_

"You usually say that if it's something bad." said Leona.

"_Well, we know where it is..." _said Lou.

"Where?" asked Orthrus.

"_Talk later!"_ yelled Gon. Then Lou and Qui notice same what it did.

"Don't tell, we're been attacked." said Tygra.

"_Exactomundo!"_ said Gon. Orthrus opened the door and went to look. Few ship where on the view and no doubt more will be behind them.

"Lou, who are we against at?" asked Orthrus.

"_The usual ones. With few extras."_ said Lou. _"I suggest we call Aquil."_

"Don't tell me. He is with them too."

"_Yes."_

"Inform him soon as possible." said Orthrus.

"Who is with them?" asked Lion-o.

"The ex-prefect of Avista." said Boin.

"Why I'm not surprised." said Tygra.

"You do know defender Aquil has rights to beat him first." said Rose.

"Yeah, I know. We meet him there. He was furious." said Lion-o.

"Which is why I asked him to give big beat for my side." said Tygra.

"Well, you might to get to see it."said Orhtrus before he and Lou went out of the ship.

"_There's also others."_said Qui.

"You mean even..." asked Boin.

"Don't say..." said Leona.

"_Yes."_

Boin got furious and get out and summon small cloud in which he sat and flied at the ships.

"Well, done, Qui!" said Leona.

"_He would have went anyway._"

"What he means?" asked Lion-o.

"Addicus." answered Rose. "Ever defender has to deal their own race issues, remember."

"Why he is then so furious?" asked Wilykat.

"He was too, when it was about Grune." said Leona and point up Panthro.

"Ha. So, he knows him." said Pantro

"_Yep"_

Boin flew faster to get to the ships first. Orhtrus was behind and got there before Boin would do something stupid. Boin took his flute and played one small melody in which trees grab the ship so they would stand still. From few ships came out Addicus and Kaynar. Boin charge on them.

"Boin, wait!" yelled Orthrus. Boin didn't listen and because of that he was grab by the head.

"Man, you have shrieked." mocked Addicus.

"But I still got some moves." said Boin and started kick his face. Orthrus tried help, but was blocked by Kaynar. In this he took sword, but this time armor didn't come on him.

"Oh, is that...?" asked Kaynar.

"Night Cutter, yes." said Orthrus. "And if you dare break this like you did back dog kingdom I'll slay you with my own hands."

"Why not now? You could save lot of time in that." said Kaynar before laugh maniacally. The four of them keep fighting, without noticing that feliner came near for few distance.

"I didn't know Orthrus wanted payback too." said Wilykat.

"He doesn't." said Rose. " He was asked to execute Kaynar, before lizards freed him."

"_Plus, Kaynar broke his old sword."_ said Qui.

"So, that's more like duty then payback." said Panthro.

"You could say that." said Leona. Then notice something. "Qui, we're needed."

"What? Wait, Leona." said Lion-o.

"I know what I'm doing." said Leona before she left.

Lion-o didn't like this. She might have notice something, but like usual she tries to do it alone, but how he could follow her. There was no way, unless... He look on Gon.

"_OH NO! I'm not going to take you there."_ said Gon. Lion-o keep looking at Gon, until Gon gave up. _"Sometimes I can't say who is nutcase you or her."_ it said and by her it meant Leona. _"Try stay out of sight and long distance."_ said Gon to Tygra, before it took Lion-o out. Gon turn into big ape. Lion-o clime to it's back before Gon flu out.

Outside Lion-o notice what Leona was trying to do. More airships were heading at them. Leona raised her hands and her eye began to glow green. Before airships manage to get them, they started to fall one by one.

"How she...?" tried ask Lion-o.

"_The replica of the tech stone. She can shut down or turn on any that has technology."_

"Increible..."

"_Oh no. I'll be needed."_ said Gon and took Lion-o to it's hand. _"I apologise now for what happens"_

"What? Don't tell..." Lion-o didn't manage to end before Gon throw him at Leona and Qui. By inpact Qui spin around and around before land to the ground into forest.

On the ground Qui was feeling dizzy after that.

"Stupid... Boin really should talk to his guiders." said Leona who cleaned herself of the leafs.

"_Gon went help others."_ said Qui while tire to rest so dizziness would stop

"On what?" asked Lion-o. Then they heard explosion from air. It was Feliner.

"_On that. But no need to freak out. They're all alright. Gon went to pick them out. Also Gri and Aquil."_

"Are you sure?"asked Lion-o. Qui went to him and showed that they were alright. He sighed to seen it.

"Should we go help them?" asked Leona.

"_I'm still bit dizzy. They can handle it."_ said Qui, but right then he start growl.

"What's wrong, Qui?" asked Lion-o, but he didn't need answer because Leona pick arrow and prepared to aim on one direction.

"Come out." she ordered. from shadows came only one person, Pumyra.

"Still getting away?" said Pumyra.

"Until the very end." said Leona and prepared the arrow.

"Leona, you're not gonna..."

"Lion-o, back up." asked Leona while she was standing between Lion-o and Pumyra.

"Move aside, Leona. Or you'll go with him." said Pumyra.

"You already tried that and it didn't work." said Leona.

"Move aside!"

"Forget it. You know why I won't." said Leona. Pumyra was losing her patient, so she shot at Qui to it's paw, which made Leona drop her bow.

"Leona?"

"I'm fine."

"What was it?" asked Lion-o.

"You don't know?" said Pumyra. "what ever happens to defender happens the guider. Of course guiders are tough ones, but if defender dies, so does the guider."

"How you know all that?" asked Lion-o.

"I saw it how it happened, in pit."

"Don't Dare to say it!" yelled Leona.

"_Leona. It will come out anyhow."_

"What will?" asked Lion-o. "What is she talking about?"

"I tell you what I'm talking about, my king." said Pumyra and point up Leona. "It's because her I got into pit."

Lion-o look on Leona who got pale and look into ground.

"Leona, is it true?" he asked. In this Qui took opportunity and attacked Pumyra and hold her down.

"RUN!"

Leona grab on Lion-o and run to the forest. They keep running until they came to edge. Leona look down. The fall was way long, but there was river passing.

"Leona, is it true what she said?" asked Lion-o.

"Yes, I did it. I had no choice!" cried Leona.

"What you mean?" he asked. But right then Leona felt pain in her right shoulder. In that time Qui flew to them. It was shot to it's right side too.

"_Good thing she doesn't have poison on her amos."_

"Now what?" asked Lion-o.

"_Hold her tight and don't let go."_ ordered Qui. Lion-o did like was asked and took hold on Leona's waist. _"Now take hold on me."_ ordered Qui.

"Now what?" asked Lion-o.

"_We jump."_

"**WHAT?!**" both asked, before Qui jump over the edge and they fall into the river. The river might have looked small, but it really was big one, with strong waves.

Pumyra came where they once were and look down. Knowing well, who she was up against, they'll survive, but she won't know where they are. She have noticed that one of the tracking device was on, but now that Feliner was destroyed it was no use. And there's no doubth why Mum-ra can't locate them. It's because the defender's capes and guiders. There's nothing to do for now.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUE ON NEXT CHAP<strong>


	14. Episode 6 2-3

**AN:** At this point I like to let you know I invented new specie to Third earth. Unitaurs You'll know more about while you read. And pls, Don't mention much of my writing errors. I'm not perfect

* * *

><p>Thundercats came down with Orthrus, Rose, Boin, Aquil and their guiders. They have managed to defeat others, even if it cost the Feliner.<p>

"I really start missing flying." said Tygra who was on Gri with Cheetara.

"We'll help built new one." said Aquil who flied by himself.

"Where are Leona and Lion-o?" asked Wilykit who was on Lou with her brother, Rose and Orthrus.

"They have to landed somewhere here." said Orthrus.

"_No, they're not."_ said Gon who had Panthro.

"Well, would you like to tell us where they are then." said Panthro.

"You do know, guiders don't always tell everything" said Boin who flied on his cloud.

"And yet they tell Addicus was in one of those ships." said Tygra. Boin look away.

"What he did to you exactly?" asked Wilykat.

"He was working in royal guard back at my home city, but then he betrayed us all and he was banished." said Boin.

"Makes sense."said Panthro.

"I hope they're alright." said Rose.

"_They are."_ said Lou.

* * *

><p>"<em>Lion-o, Wake up."<em>

Lion-o recognized the voice. It's Qui, but how long has he been sleep. Then he remembered what happened. They jumped to the river and it was too strong. Qui asked him to hold Leona, but where is she now. He opened his eyes and found Qui looking at him.

"_Finally, I thought you'll be sleeping all day."_

"Qui, what happened? Where are we?"

"_Well, you two lost conscious on river, which I'm understand that, because that was big strong rivier there. Luckily I manage to get us into shore."_ said Qui._ "And for your other question..."_

"Wait, where's Leona?" asked Lion-o and got up before he notice that he wasn't wearing his armor.

"_The armor is over there."_ point Qui. Lion-o's armor was in corner with sword of omens. Lion-o went there to them. But when he tried pick one of them it was too heavy.

"Why they're so heavy?" asked lion-o.

"Because our village atmosphere makes every war item so heavy." heard voice behind him. Lion-o turn around and found someone on the door. It looked like male centaur, but he had horn on his fore head. He had black hair in ponytail and long red vest.

"_Lion-o, this is Athos, leader of unitaurs"_

"Unitaurs? What are those?" asked Lion-o.

"I'm not surprise you don't know about our race. We have been hidden since defender Leonora passed away." said Athos.

"So, you know defenders?" asked Lion-o.

"Yes. If it wasn't for them our race wouldn't have been survived by outside world." said Athos.

"Where's Leona?" asked Lion-o once more.

"Your defender friend is fine. I'll take you to her." said Athos.

When they exit the room, Lion-o notice that they seem to be inside huge hollow tree. From one window he notice that they truly where in one small village in middle of the forest. All the people were the unitaurs with different color, but still same race. And it seem they lived in harmony with the living creatures of the forest.

"This is amazing" said Lion-o out loud.

"We have lived like this over generations, without anyone knowing."

"_Except defenders"_

"Why is so?" asked Lion-o.

"Because we'll be hunted down." said Athos

"Hunted? Why?" asked Lion-o.

"It's because two reasons. It's either our manes or our horns." said Athos.

"_Their horns hold strong magic. They could be used mostly in very strong spells."_

"Okay. But what's so special about your mane?" asked Lion-o. Athos pulled one thin hair from his ponytail. Then he pick one spike from wall and cut small cut on his arm. After that he laid the thin hair in wound and it healed. Lion-o looked wide eyes what just happened.

"_Their mane could heal anything. Sometimes all you need is to add it into potion and with it could heal any disease."_

"But thing is that our mane can be cut by our ways. If not, it won't grow back."

"And then, you'll be hunted by your horns." said Lion-o.

"And die." finished Athos. Right then they came to one room, where door was open. There one female unitaur came out with bowl. She has pure white hair with white shirt with long sleeves and flowers.

"This is my wife, Amalea." introduced Athos.

"If you're looking for defender, she went out with Gabrielle." said Amalea.

"She what? Is she okay?" asked Lion-o.

"She alright. She only had small wounds, but I managed to heal them." said Amalea.

Lion-o nodded for understanding, but he really wanted talk to Leona. He wanted to know truth about what Pumyra had said.

* * *

><p>Leona walked after Gabrielle, a young unitaur, who was so excited to show around the forest. Amalea had given her different outfit to wear, while her clothes got dried. She already have heard about story of unitaurs. In fact she have heard stories of them from her parents. Her father use to sing song about unitaur, which she hold dear memory of her father.<p>

Soon Gabrielle lead her to huge water fall. The water was pure clean and was so calm like mirror in shore.

"This is my favorite spot. My mommy takes me here, to be with animals." said Gabrielle.

"It's beautiful."said Leona. Gabrielle smile and star run to the waterfall. The water splashed and water drops shine like diamond in light that came from tree leaf. The water came to Gabrielle's legs.

"There's cave behind water fall. Come look." said Gabrielle.

"I'll be behind you. Go ahead." said Leona. Gabrielle smiled more and run to the water fall. Leona looked down to her reflection on water that started settle down.

"You look wonderful." heard Lion-o's voice from behind. Leona turned around to look him. He came next to her. "I was told, that young one wanted to show you the place."

"Yes, she wanted to." said Leona. There was moment of silents, before Lion-o decided to ask.

"Is it true, what Pumyra told about pit?"

Leona only nodded on that but didn't look on him, because she was fearing the worst to happened.

"Why you did it?" he asked.

"Don't you see..." she said and looked at him with teary eyes. "I had no choice." after that she start walk away from him. Lion-o tried to go after him, but Qui came behind him.

"_Let her be. She is already fears that you wouldn't understand and reject her."_

"Why she would think of that?" asked Lion-o.

"_You may haven't notice, but we where at mountain Plun-Darr."_

"You mean..." Qui nodded before he could finished. Lion-o stayed quiet. Leona seem to know what was between him and Pumyra. That could explain why she is so sad.

"It happened after she had first replica..." started Qui.

***Flashback***

After Leona and Qui came from ruins of Canine kingdom with Rose, they met Selene and Orthrus at Vulpus village. There, Lou told Orthrus that He'll be needed at dog kingdom. First he decided go alone, but Rose wished to see new dog kingdom. Plus, she was still wearing nightdress, so she could use new clothes. So, they all decided to go to dog kingdom.

Once there Orthrus asked Selene to show around while he goes to discuss at things he is needed. The time in dog kingdom went nicely. Rose got new clothes and even brought new one for Leona. Well, it seemed better then what she was wearing. After walking while in streets, Rose asked why there's a pit in kingdom. Selene told it was build first to entertainment, which it still was. Also that all criminals and prisoner had to fight to earn their freedom.

"What if you can't fight?" asked Rose.

"My lady, everyone knows some how to fight." said Selene. "After some rounds prisoner gets free."

"What if he is criminal and after he get free he keeps doing the same." asked Rose. Selene stayed quiet on that.

"_That's why they called Orthrus."_ said Vulpy.

"Really? So, they have one?" asked Leona.

"_Oh yeah."_ said Qui. _"the criminal is a killing machine and he has been captured twice."_

"What they'll do to him?" asked Rose.

"_That's why they ask opinion of the defender."_ said Vulpy. _"if it's necessary, he'll be executed."_

"For being a killing machine, no wonder." said Selene. Then guiders got emergency call from Lou.

"_We got trouble!"_

It sure was. The prisoner they were talking was Kaynar. Lizard had just freed him and he already killed two guards, before Orthrus came to stop them. He kept fighting until they got to the arena. Qui flew Leona and rose there to help Orthrus. Of course Leona was bit unsure how Rose, a princess could help. It turn out, she knew some tricks against lizards. Leona was about to help Orthus before she felt pain on her left shoulder. She turn around to notice someone hit Qui to it's left side. And that some one was Pumyra. Leona went into shock to see her. She knew her from Thundera and she showed her how to aim.

She got back to reality, when she heard Rose scream. She tried help Orthrus, but now Kaynar was going on her. Before he lay any hand on her, Orthrus blog him. In that his sword broke. Leona went to help, but once again she felt pain in left shoulder.

"_Go! I hold her down."_ yelled Qui who has turn into it's bigger form and attacked Pumyra only to hold her down.

Leona mange to save Rose and Orhtrus, but Kaynar and lizards manged to escape. Since they only had Pumyra, they first put her in prison, before deciding what to do with her. And like the rules went, each defender takes care their own race issues, Leona had to decide what to do. She asked Qui what was going on and Qui showed what happened. Knowing this, Leona went to see Pumyra.

"You do realize your life is in my hands now" said Leona to her.

"You can try to kill me, but my hate keeps me alive." said Pumyra.

"But for how long?" said Leona. "hate and revenge may hold you alive, but when they dry down, you'll be back to ashes,"

"Not before I kill him."

"Then you can try over my dead body."

"Why? Are you going to let me go? Didn't know you care."

"I never said, I would." said Leona. Pumyra look at her confusedly. "But I won't kill you either. You'll go and survive on that arena as long as it must. At least it will keep you away from Thundercats and helping you master."

"You wouldn't dare to do that. What would he think, if you do it."

"It's the risk I take." said Leona before she started leaving. From behind she heard how Pumyra yelled and swear that she will kill Lion-o and make sure she will regret leaving her there. But after she got out, she run out of the village into dessert to let it all out, in which made huge impact.

***End of Flashback***

"She tried, to protect us..." said Lion-o.

"_She couldn't dare to kill her, because she knew her. It was only way to hold her away from all this."_

"I should have asked..."

"_Nah. Orthrus didn't said any details to Tobo."_ said Qui._ "But now that you know this, can you still trust her and let it all be?"_

Lion-o stayed quiet. It's obvious now that Leona was trying to protect him. And was afraid he would get mad of that she was the one who left Pumyra into pit, but it was either that or execution. She really didn't had no choice.

"I think I need to talk with her..."

Right then they heard scream from the fountain.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUE ON NEXT CHAP<strong>


	15. Episode 6 3-3

**AN:** At this point I repeat; pls, Don't mention much of my writing errors. I'm not perfect. My sister have tried to help by check-reading my Chapters before I'll put them, but on this last one she didn't. In this also comes Leona's song which is re-lyricist healing song from Tangled. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>From the fountain water started to turn purple and from up there was snake kind creature with red eyes and horns. From it's teeth came the same purple liquid. Lion-o looked where the scream came. It turns out it came behind from the fountain. Was someone there?<p>

"_Oh my... that's poison."_

"Poison?" asked Lion-o.

"_More like acid poison. They are trap in there."_

"What mean they?" asked Lion-o. Qui lowered it's ears.

"_Leona and Gabrielle."_

"WHAT?!"

"_Don't blame me, blame that guy." _said Qui and point the snake creature. Soon other unitaurs came to see what was going on.

"Oh no..."said Amalea.

"Seper..." said Athos.

"You know that creature?" asked Lion-o.

"No one hasn't seen it for ages. We thought he was dead." said Amalea.

"Where's Gabrielle?" asked Athos.

"Mommy! Daddy!" hear sad voice from inside the fountain.

"My baby!" yelled Amalea and tried to go save her, but Qui hold her away from water.

"_You can't go there, or you'll die just stepping into the water."_

"We have to stop that thing." said Lion-o to Athos.

"But we don't have any weapons." said Athos. "And yours are too heavy."

"Actually..." said Qui and went somewhere. By what it looked the cave where Leona and Gabrielle were fall a lot of water by front and there was small opening on side. But drops of falling acid water made it bit more hard to a cross.

"Does this Seper has any weak spot?" asked Lion-o by chance.

"A cording to story, it's blind but it can hear and smell twice then others." said Athos.

"What actually happens in the story?" asked Lion-o.

"Poisoned water and made every living creature die, until water was cleared by magic." said Amalea.

"But Seper wasn't killed in it?"

"No."

Right then Seper notice someone was near the water and started go down. From the cave Leona hold her hand on Gabrielle's mouth, so she won't scream. Seper came on the rocks to down. Once there, it started get sense who were standing there. A cat and unitaurs. Something then snap on it. It charge on them, which they move a side.

"Why it attack us?" asked Lion-o.

"_It's not you Seper wants, it's the Unitaurs!"_

Lion-o turn around and notice Qui with clawshield and Sword of Omens.

"What you mean?" asked Lion-o.

"_Talk later!"_ said Qui and throws the clawshield to him. When Lion-o catches it he realize it's normal weight. _"Hello, Sword of omens is not ordinary sword. Don't you remember what you learned in Forest of Magi Oar?"_

"Oh right!" said Lion-o before he took sword out. And since Seper didn't payed attention Lion-o took opportunity and jump on its head. Once noticing him it tried get him off, but he had stab the sword on its scales. Then to monsters last choice it tries jump to the acid water to get rid off him, but realizing this Lion-o jumps away and monster itself goes into water. Once touching the water it has roar in pain. Seper may have poisoned the water, but it didn't mean it was imune to it. Loudly monster was sinking into its own acid water. Everyone look away for not seeing such a terrible end.

Once the monster was gone the water still remained poisoned acid.

"How we get water back to normal?" asked Lion-o.

"_Back at the old days first Unitaur healed the water. It's which made their horn full of magic."_

"Can you do it?" asked Lion-o from Athos.

"I-I don't know..." said Athos and look down.

"_Back then water wasn't acid. No one couldn't drink back then."_

"You mean Seper all this time was making sure not even unitaur could heal the water?"

"_Yes."_

Then they heard screaming from the fountain. From there Leona was holding on to the rocks while she was between the acid water fall and Gabrielle. It seemed like Leona was trying get Gabrielle save from the fountain. By look of her back some of the acid drops have leave their marks to her clothes or other on her skin.

"Leona!" yelled Lion-o and tried to go help, but Qui stopped him.

Leona kept moving slowly but steady to the ground while making sure nothing bad would happen to Gabrielle.

"Your back..." said Gabrielle.

"I'll be okay..." said Leona even if more drops kept falling to her back. She had to hold out her screaming and concentrate on getting safe. At one point she felt she was going to fail and got her face much near the rocks and tried sing the song that cheered her up

_**"****In the darker times**_

_**Calm me through the night**_

_**Always remind me of**_

_**Who we truly are"**_

While singing she didn't notice that rocks started to glow in different colors while going up.

_**"****Don't give up on lies**_

_**Stay what's just and right**_

_**Always remind us be**_

_**Who we truly are**_

_**Who we truly are"**_

Before she had ended the waterfall started turn back to normal like the rest of the water. Noticing this Athos and Amalea run to them to get them save. On the ground Athos and Amalea hugged their daughter while tears fall from their eyes. Leona was resting on Qui back and Lion-o next to her.

"Is there any way keep you out of trouble?" he said.

"That question was on you back in Thundera." she said.

Later Leona got healing treatment to her back. Even still they where bit wondering how was possible the water cleared. But it seem like Qui knew it, but didn't say anything. After everything was okay, Leona was back on her clothes and Athos lead them to the cross line on their village. From other side forest looked more darker.

"Once you cross the line, your armor goes back to normal. You had to walk straight to leave entire forest." said Athos.

"Thank you. And don't worry. We won't tell about you." said Lion-o.

"I know you won't..." said Athos and wooden knife and cut his hair and gave it to Lion-o. After this he turn around and walk away. In this Lion-o and Leona crossed the line and keep walking. After few minutes they came out of the forest. It looked like time hasn't passed when they were gone.

"_The Atmosphere also effect on their time too."_ explained Qui.

"You think others are looking us now?" asked Lion-o while put last piece of his armor on.

"_They're about to come right... now." _

In this others came and landed near them.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Rose.

"We're fine."said Leona.

"Last time you said so, nothing was okay." said Tygra.

"She means it this time." said Lion-o.

"Are you sure?" asked Panthro.

"Yes." said Lion-o and looked on Leona.

Other were bit confused, but guiders knew everything was okay for now and maybe even getting better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> OKay. that was Episode 6. I'll go write next one. meanwhile go check my fan made TC ending at Youtube, when you can ^^


	16. Episode 7 1-2

**AN:** Okay, Here's next episode. This I took idea from Dark parables: Exile prince. Dreamers were my sisters idea, But not sure to add much of them. But anyhow, Enjoy! ^^

* * *

><p>Since Feliner got destroyed, Defenders had to give the ride to Thundercats. Luckily they had their other stuff such as camping stuff and personal items. Lou had Cheetara with Orthrus and Rose, Qui had Lion-o and Snarf with Leona, Gon carried Panthro, while Boin flew on his small cloud and Gri had Tygra with Aquil. Wilykat and Wilykit flew with their holoboards. Defenders suggest that Thundercats could build new vehicle at Hidden Paradise. Panthro didn't argued on that because he got his tank there. Plus, guiders seem to know where the last stone was, but for some reason they didn't tell where it was.<p>

Right now, Thundercats and Defenders where resting for now. Guiders found one place in forest which they seem to like. Meanwhile, Defender managed to get something to eat and they sure knew how to prepare it.

"Does your training hold cooking lessons?" asked Tygra jokingly.

"No, but we do have surviving lessons." said Aquil.

"That I would like to see." said Panthro.

"Mostly Guiders say how to prepare." said Orthrus. "They could turn out picky in sertain meals."

"_Hey!"_ yelled all guiders.

"May I ask how did get them?" asked Cheetara.

"They were given by Dreamers, after Leonora died." said Rose.

"What are the Dreamers?" asked Wilykat.

"We tell later..." said Leona.

After the eating everyone seem to be ready for bed, but kittens didn't want to go sleep.

"Aren't you too old for bedtime stories?" asked Panthro.

"We don't want any stories." said Wilykat.

"Yeah. We want hear adventures of defenders."

In this Aquil, Orthrus and Boin looked each other.

"Well, how about 'king of the mist forest' story?" asked Boin.

"Oh come on, Boin. That should be more like Leona's adventures: story in mist forest" said Aquil.

"How about 'A Butt Whooping story'?" said Leona irritated.

"You mean that's, when Leona gets Tech replica?" asked Wilykit.

"Also, where I get my staff." said Rose.

"Maybe, it would be good if you tell then." said Orthrus.

"PLEASEE!" begged kids.

"Very well..."

***Flashback***

It has passed tree days now after what happened in dog kingdom. Leona had spend most of her time at her room. She wasn't worried of what has happened. Actually, after they came back, came also Anet, since he is part of the elders. He told that he had saw vision of Leona. He told that before next stone he will feel pain physically and emotionally. So, what just happened to her, was going to happen anyway. Which means after finding next one something will happened that hurts her both ways.

Rose entered to her room.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

"I'm not sure..." said Leona.

"I understand if you're scared and all..."

"I'm not scared of been hurt again. I'm scared if all of this will effect on my mission." said Leona.

"You could try and find out. You do have to find two more." said Rose. "And I could come with you if you need help."

"No, elders told me to do it alone." said Leona.

"Well, how about I'll help, but stay out of the way when you go for the stone."

"Do you even know how to fight?"

"I'll have my ways."

"Fine."

In hours they were ready to leave. Leona had once again put same outfit she had in ruins Kanine kingdom. This time other defenders werent there. Lacar was sent to find any information what is going on. Aquil was at his kingdom now, Serena was helping her mother, Fen and Selene were training new warriors while Orthurs went to talk to dreamers if he ever find one.

After some flying, they came to squirrel village near the mist forest. There they met leader who told that his daughter Maya has disappeared with her body guard. By what was told that forest is cursed, saying that ancient king walks there. As defender Leona promised to find them, before they enter the forest.

"What you think? Was there kingdom here too?" asked Leona.

"In my time yes. I had good friends who married the king of this forest. But I don't see any ruins of the palace any where."

"_Maybe, nature has done it's duty."_ said Qui.

"As if."

They keep walking, while mist started to surround the place, that brought many frougs out.

"Eww... I ques this is why it's called mist forest."

"_Mist comes at night here. Which is why people shouldn't walk here at night."_

"Well, that explain why leader's daughter disappeared here." said Leona.

"But a cording to leader, they did send mans find them, but didn't." said Rose.

"I ques that's why they fear the curse of ancient king." said Leona. "Let's keep going..."

They keep walking in forest, until they found small cottage on view.

"Let's see if there someone inside. Maybe they have seen the missing ones." asked Leona.

"Right."said Rose.

They moved forward to the cottage, where they notice movement on top window. There was someone inside. It seemed to try get their attention. Soon they realize the person had hand tied up. It was Maya. It seemed like she tried to yell something. But then she looked behind and light turned off.

"Let's go!" said Leona and was about to move when out of the mist someone was standing front of the cottage. The stranger was wearing hood, so it was hard to see who it was.

In this Leona decided to go forward, no matter what and charged.

"Leona! Wait!" yelled Rose behind her. But right then, the ground fell apart under them and they fell in.

In some minutes Rose wakes up and looks around. It was obvious they have fell to the hole near the cottage, but this hole was way big. As if it was only accident, not trap. Rose got up and cleaned dirt off her before she notice Leona unconsciously.

"Leona?" she asked. Rose went to look if everything was right. But by how Qui was whining something was not right. "What's wrong with her?"

"_She doesn't answer. As if she is dead, but she is breathing."_

"Do you know why?" she asked.

"_The fall was too much for her, that it activated replica of the spirit stone. She is not in her body."_

"What? Is there way to bring her back?"

"_It's all up to her. But I believe you can help."_

"Me? How?" asked Rose.

"_Since the replica of the spirit stone has once been with you, you may have some of its power."_

"Will it bring her back?"

"_At least it will keep her save while then."_

"Okay." she said. She placed her hand on Leona in which create force field around her.

"Now, let's try get out of here."

Rose only nodded on that, picked Leona up and followed Qui. Qui seemed to know where to go, well as guider no wonder. They came another room, where Qui went to other side of it

"_There something behind this wall. Move aside, this could get dirty and take while."_

"I'll try look around if I find something." said Rose and leaved Leona rest aside.

Rose went look around. By how it looked, someone have build this as secret hideout. But what for? She found another room, but how it looked the exit to above ground was sealed by vines. Then she notice another room. It looked like memorial to someone. On plate read "To my dear friend Rose, princess of Kanine kingdom" For her? But by who?

In this Rose decided to go back to Qui. She came seeing that Qui had dick through the wall.

"Qui, I think we're dealing with someone who knows me."

"_Yes, we are."_

"But how? I was cursed."

"_True. But after that, so was someone else too."_

"Should I be worried?" asked Rose.

"_That is up to you. Ah, we made it."_ said Qui, once it manage to get hole into the wall. It was big enough for them to pass.

From other side of the wall they found to be in some garden.

"Qui, do you know what this is?" asked Rose while she carried Leona.

"_The ancient kingdom of mist forest. But no one lives here anymore. It's now sanctuary to it's memory."_

"It doesn't look so old." said Rose.

"_Perhaps, but some things have changed."_

"Well, let's keep moving we might find some clues on what's going on."

"_Lead the way, your majesty."_ joked Qui. Rose rolled her eyes and moved along.

They kept moving on. In entrance to the palace Rose saw someone standing there, someone familiar.

"_Rose? Everything okay?"_

"I think I saw someone?" she said.

"_Who?"_

"Never mind. Let's go." she said and keep going.

They kept looking around, until they got into one spot in garden. It looked like memorial to certain persons.

"Qui. Is this...?"

"Yes. Who ever we're dealing with, he is keeping this as memorial to these persons. All of them. Especially for that one on middle."

Rose tried looked closely who, but then she realized something.

"Oh my... I know her. She is..."

That's all she manged to say, before they someone approaching them. But who?

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUE ON NEXT CHAP<strong>


	17. Episode 7 2-2

While something was coming Qui turn to small and hide in Rose hair, while she still hold unconscious Leona. Soon front of them there was standing ghost of the past. It was sweet looking frog girl in lovely dress. Seen this Rose knew who it was.

"Ivy?" she asked.

"Hello Rose. I'm glad to see you have awaken." said ghost.

"_Let me guess. She is old friend of yours before the sleeping curse."_

"Yes. I am princess Ivy, the first queen of mist kingdom."

"But what happened?" asked Rose.

"It's my husband. Few years when you fell into sleep curse, he became ill and I tried find cure until I did managed potion to heal him. But in years we realized the when I grow older he remained young, even after I died. It turned out the potion I give him was potion to immortality. After me he get married again with these others. But as you can see they have passed too." said Ivy meaning other persons in memorials.

"I'm sorry to hear that." said Rose. "We're here for mission."

"I know." said Ivy. "The daughter of village leader and replica of the tech stone. I had it in my wedding. But to get it and save the daughter of the village leader the curse must be undone."

"No offence, but we kind need her to wake up first." said Qui meaning Leona.

"Don't worry. Leave her with me." said Ivy. In this Rose lay Leona next to Ivy. "I'll look after her."

"Okay..."said Rose.

And so, Rose and Qui kept looking around the place. And while so, they put on note more memorials for those same persons. By how it looked the king had three more wives after Ivy. Bit different, but he seemed to care for them too. Some time later they manage to get inside the palace, where they found some notes of changing people frougs and back.

"What you think of this?" asked Rose.

"_There something else going on than been immortal. We should ask Ivy what happened recently."_

"Okay..."

They came back from palace to the garden where they find another cottage. When they went inside it seem to be another memorial to someone else.

"I thought king got married four times?"

"This is memorial to dear friend, not passed wife..." heard familiar voice front of them. The ghost of Princess Ivy appeared to them.

"_Where's Leona?"_

"She got up while ago and left to find clues." said Ivy.

"Ivy, there something else going on, isn't it?"asked Rose.

"Yes. After he got visitor from kingdom of fall mount, he got horrible curse. Everyone he touched turned into frog. Ever since he hid his kingdom away. Many had been turn into frogs, including daughter of village's leader. The only way to get them back is to break the curse."

"_Okay... what we must do?"_

"Don't worry. Defender knows what to do. She is by now looking for needed items." said Ivy before disappeared.

In this Rose and Qui went to look for Leona. By what Qui managed to know she had managed to get outside back to the forest and to the cottage. It seem like there were secret path from palace to the forest.

They kept going to the palace. Once they got into main hall they found Leona coming from upstairs.

"Leona, are you alright?" asked Rose.

"Yes. I'm fine. But I bet I was long out."

"_You bet you were. You know how to break the curse?"_

"Yes. I got ingredients for immortality potion. All I need is a wand to reverse the effect." said Leona.

"_I'll know where find one."_

"Good. Do that and we prepare the potion."

Soon Leona and Rose had the potion ready and Qui came with the wand. They had to make sure the wand absorbs all the liquid of immortality potion. In garden where the memorials were seemed to have some bowl where they could do it without losing any single drop. There they did what was told and soon they had the wand ready. But then the hooded stranger came.

"You should have left while you could." said Stranger. "What ever is it you're doing, it ends now."

"James! Wait! It's me, Rose." yelled Rose.

"Rose? As Ivy's friend?" asked stranger.

"We know about the curse." said Rose. "We can to end it."

"There's noway to end immortality." said James. "All I loved is dead."

"Perhaps..." said Leona while looked down "... but even so, through the dead Ivy still loves you. She wished your suffering to end."

"She does..." he asked.

"James, let us help..." said Rose. James stayed while before nodded

"Let this all end..." he said.

And so Leona pick the wand and hold front of him. While a green light started glow on the wand brightly. Once the glow ended, the body turned into dust and was now ghost of James and Ivy next to him.

"Thank you." said Ivy. "The curse has been broken. Everyone in frogs have turn into back to normal."

"Does this mean good bye?" asked Rose.

"I'm afraid so." said Ivy. "But before that I want to give you this. It was suppose to be your wedding gift, but I still want you to have it." she said while she gave her the rose staff. Rose tried hold her tears while she held the staff.

"And as for you, defender." said James. "I know you came for this." he said and gave the replica of tech stone. "my intention was to give to any one who could break the curse. And you just did. May it serve you well."

"Thank you..." said Leona.

"You should go get daughter of leader back home. But we remain in your memories." said Ivy before they both disappeared. In this Rose, Leona and Qui left the place and went to get Maya back to her father.

***End of the flashback***

Everyone stayed quiet after the story.

"Wow... that was interesting." said Lion-o.

"Are you sure you didn't over tell this?" asked Tygra.

"Yeah. How lame." said Wilykat.

"What she meant by remain in memories?"asked Wilykit.

Rose smiled for that. Leona covered her eyes.

"Well, she meant this." said Rose and pulled out small jar with two light flew inside. In this Kittens started yell and run, since they thought there real ghost inside. All guiders started to laugh for that reaction, while others looked at her.

"Seriously?" asked Orthrus. "And they think I make scary stories."

"Are they really in there?" asked Panthro.

"No" giggled Rose. "me and Ivy made these kind of lanterns when we were kids. If you can see well, there are her favorite flower with fire flies."

"That's pretty." said Cheetara.

"Should we go after kids?" asked Aquil. In this all defenders looked on their guiders.

"_Fine. We go..."_ said Lou.

"_We? What you mean we?"_ asked other guiders.

"_Because we know where they went. Because we don't DO much anyhow."_

"_Fine..."_ they said and go. While they did Rose and Leona giggled more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Okay that was the episode. I'll be thinking on next one. But i'm also at work so it will take time for next to come.


End file.
